A new Cullen
by Angelsant
Summary: This is about an OC, Being turned by Carlisle to save him from abusive parents. Warning; Will contain corporal punishment by parent in future, mentions of abuse.
1. A new beginning

Disclaimer: This does not belong to me…. Sadly. This amazing chracters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N: So, hello to all readers. This is my first fanfiction, published on my birthday. Hope you like it. I shall never abandon this story without warning. Please have patience for new chapters. Thanks to my amazing Beta, FannieForever15, and my Inspiration Carlisle Cares.

Jacob POV

I was hunting by myself. I loved running through the forest as a wolf. Luckily, we had moved somewhere with good forests. It has been a year since Seth, Leah, and I have been officially adopted by Carlisle and Esme and moved in, and we have never been happier.

I was listening for bears; however, I heard a loud scream instead, and I decided to go look at whatever it was.

I got closer to the sound, realizing it was the scream of a boy. There was also an older voice, two of them actually: a man and a woman. I assumed they were his parents, but still, the screams were worrying.

What I saw shocked me to the core.

The men and the women were hitting the child. Now, they were not just spanking him; I was very familiar with that, thank you. Dad was fair, but if you broke the rules, then you would get a one-way ticket to his study, and it meant that you were going to get it, but this was not a spanking. They were beating him. They kicked him all over while spitting at him and saying how worthless he was, and how he was disowned.

They then left him there crying and telling him that if he ever came back, they would kill him, and this confirmed my suspicions of abuse. Dad was always very tender and loving after our smackings. He hushed us, held us, hugged us, and told us how he loved us and how we were forgiven.

I swiftly turned into human form and approached him. When I turned him around to get a better look at him, I almost fainted in shock for the second time. I had heard of this boy through my brothers. Both Emmett and Edward have been accepted as part-time assistant teachers, and this was the new kid at school. I remembered him being discussed at the dinner table. Edward mentioned how he always sat alone in the cafeteria, not talking to anyone. He was also very smart which didn't help his social skills at all. The family had moved in about the same time as the Cullens adopted us and was set on leaving a week from today, I knew it from local gossip, and apparently, they were planning on leaving this boy behind.

I took a good look at him. He had raven colored hair and deep black eyes. His eyes actually looked like my brothers' when they had not fed. He was tan. And he was hairy. He held some glasses in his hands, and around his neck was a chain with a 'y' on it. He was unconscious and rapidly losing blood. I couldn't let him die. He reminded me of Seth. He looked the same age. I decided to call Dad.

"Yes, son, what is it?"

"Dad, you need to come. I saw a kid being abused by his parents."

"Are you sure, son?"

"Positive, Dad. Please hurry."

He was here in sixty seconds. I swear he is as fast as lightning.

"He is dying, son."

"No, Dad! Don't let him die!"

"Help me, please," sobbed a voice. I didn't know who it was until I realized it was the kid.

"Please, please save me. I know who you are."

Dad looked so shocked. If it wasn't such a serious situation, I would have fallen over, laughing.

"You know who I am?" He looked incredulous.

"Yes, Mr. Vampire. I know what you are." He did not say it with animosity, only sarcasm, but he was panting heavily, and he was close to his end.

Dad asked carefully, "Do you really want it?"

Too weak for words, the kid simply nodded.

Carlisle POV

I just felt it. He made me feel just as I do with Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Seth, and Jacob. I could feel it; he would be my son, no matter what. This kid will have a real family.

He looks so innocent and sweet.

I instinctively dug my teeth into his neck then carried him back to the house, motioning Jacob to follow me.

Jacob POV

I saw dad bite him, and I knew that the Cullen family had just become a member larger.

I followed dad in wolf form to the house. The kid had been bitten, as such he will be fine in a few days, and he will turn into a vampire. I was very glad; the kid may just get a new family, he just struck me in a special way, and I just was able to picture him as my brother so easily. I was feeling extreme rage over his so-called parents. I was feeling very overprotective, just as I did with Seth.

Carlisle POV

I quickly took the kid to the room next to my study where I had set up a small room, similar to a doctor's office. I tied him the bed, and he was breathing again. His wounds were closing, also. I was glad no one was home.

I then sent texts to all my kids, telling them to meet me at the dining room as quickly as possible.


	2. A Family Meeting

A/N: I want to say hi and hanks to all people who reviewed and subscribed. It means a lot as many claims that I can't write. So thanks for proving all my haters wrong. Pardon for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I checked but Word is not always trustworthy, and my Beta disappeared from the face on earth. If anyone hears from her tell her I really miss her help.

Again Twilight does not belong to me. All Twilight Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I only own my Idea and my OC.

CPV:

I watched as my family gathered around the table. My lovely Esme sitting next to me at the head of the table, my sons and daughter to the sides. Alice was smirking, my little pixie probably new about the new development before I did.

-So Daddy, Did you change him- She Asked.

-Change whom, what are you talking about Ali, You look perfect- Seth was not getting it.

-Dad, don't tell me you changed someone- Said Jasper

-Another Brother, well, that may be cool- Claimed Edward and Emmett

-Who? - Said Edward

-When? - Asked Emmett

\- How? - Asked Rosalie

Esme was expert at taking control of the situation, like a good mother should.

-Kids, quiet down and let your father explain-

-Thank you my love- I Replied.

\- I was home reading the newspaper, when Jacob called me. It is not very usual for him to do this, so I quickly answered. He told me he found a boy, about 15, who was being kicked and spit on by his father and mother, he was crying heavily, and through his injuries, was heavily losing blood. He asked me too come and I was quickly there, the poor boy was dying.

-What- all my kids were screaming in Outrage. Esme, having being abused and losing her baby because of it, was heavily sobbing.

-But that's not all, the kid knew about us-

-What- my kids were about to have heart attacks, except they don't have mobile hearts. So… I kept going.

-He told how he knew I was a vampire and too please save him and so I did, I bit him and carried him home, and he is upstairs now.

Edward suddenly grabbed his head, and growled so loudly it made Seth and Jacob jump. Everyone was staring at him. He was usually the most self-controlled.

-Edward what's the matter son- I enquired, going near my "oldest" boy?

EPV

I couldn't stop myself. Seeing the kid's memories, I wanted to go and kill his so-called parents.

-Poor kid- I shouted. I couldn't help myself

-He was worked like a slave, while his mom and step dad spoiled their son, his stepbrother. His mother forbade him to see his Biological Father since he was 13, and he died a year ago. The mother didn't allow him to go to the funeral, and kept the fortune that was meant for him-

-Terrible- all my brothers and sisters shouted.

-He was always thinking about having a real family, a loving family-

-What about school, bro? - Asked Emmett.

-It was terrible, he hated it, he was just different, because he was smarter, and he really tried his best. He didn't have any friends, just acquaintances. He hated being forced to interact, and everyone telling him it was his fault he was being bullied. Yet he had a heart of gold, he always tried to help everyone. He liked the teachers more than the students. They liked him and told him how smart and fun he was. This was the highest compliment he got, and he was very grateful for them, as such he spent the most time with them and was called a "teachers pet"-

-Well that is changing right now- Said my mom. –That kids deserve a real family, and I'm sure he got the best, the Cullen Family-

-Yeah- we all kids shouted.

CP

I was happy that my children were taking the news so well, however there were 2 voices that I didn't hear cheering, and when I turned to look I one I was faced by 2 angry scowls.

A/N. So cliffhanger for this chapter. Which "Kid" Will it be? Try to guess or comment in the reviews. Read next chapter to find out. Also remember Likes and subscriptions make me happy and motivate me to write even more. Forgive me If they are too short.


	3. 2 Angry Children

A/N: I want to say hi and thanks to all people who reviewed and subscribed. It means a lot as many have claimed that I can't write. So thanks for proving all my haters wrong. Pardon for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I checked but Word is not always trustworthy, and my Beta disappeared from the face on earth. If anyone hears from her tell her I really miss her help. However thanks to Jules Ann for her Help in revising this chapter.

**WARNING: SUICIDE ATTEMPT. Not really graphic and not successful, please don't flame me.**

Twilight does not belong to me. All Twilight Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I only own my Idea and my OC.

CPV (From previous chapter)

I was happy that my children were taking the news so well, however there were 2 voices that I didn't hear cheering, and when I turned to look I was faced by 2 angry scowls.

Seth POV:

What… no way this could be happening. I would not let another child come in, he will take Dad and Mom from me, well I wouldn't let him.

-No- I said.

-No what? - Asked Emmett

-He won't join this family. No. I wont let him.

-Seth my baby cub, please calm down- said my Mom.

-Calm down? CALM DOWN? Are you crazy mom, how can I calm down. You are just taking strays out of streets. Why not left him there and everything will be fine. But Dad had to play hero and save him, well I'm leaving. -

-No Seth please don't leave- Said Rosalie

-Lets talk cubby- Said Edward

-I'm off- I said and walked out, smashing the wall with a punch, before turning into a Wolf and running away.

EPV

I watched as Seth run away, feeling sad for him. I could understand how he felt. Having been adopted only for a year, he was worried mom and dad was replacing him.

-Dad, let me go and talk to him- I said.

-No eddy let him be for a while- Said Emmett.

-I agree son- said my father.

CPV

I noticed that Jasper was scowling as well. Now I could be lenient with Seth, it was quite a shock for him. But we will be having a talk about how running away and punching walls is far from appropriate behavior. But I was worried about Jazz. My soldier boy knows better not try to run away or throw tantrums like a spoiled kid. Which he still tends to do, when he doesn't get his way?

-Any problem young men? - I enquired.

-No dad, I am just worried- He said, still scowling.

-Watch the Attitude, mister. -

I addressed all my family

-I understand it may look weird to react the way I did. However you need to understand I just felt he belonged with us-

-You are damn right Daddy- Said Alice.

-I had been seeing him lately, and now that you actually did change him I see how he will be the greatest addition to this family.

-Thanks my pixie- I said.

2 Hours Later

CPV

I was seating on my desk at my study, Reading the newspaper and relaxing. Seth had not come home yet. But I wanted to wait a bit more. I heard someone knock on the door

-Come in- I called.

-Carlisle I'm worried about my baby cub, he is still not home. Something could have happened to him-. Said Esme.

I proceeded to face her. –Well he better…. - I couldn't finish as I Heard a Gasp and then Alice came flying into my study.

-Hell, Daddy, I'm sorry, but you better go for Seth, quick. He is at Niagara Falls, go Quickly, something is wrong.

-Right, but young missy, you better watch the language. Ill go look for our cub.

I decided to trust Alice judgment in this one. I quickly jumped out the window and started running as fast as I could. Niagara Falls, The place where I had taken him on a Father- son day, just the two of us, to celebrate his adoption. I arrived fairly quickly and what I saw froze me to the core.

Seth was standing over the guardrail, looking down at the crushing water.

A/N: So what do you think?, please comment and review! They make me happy! Also if you have comments feel free to PM me. I know Alice shouldn't see the wolfies, however when they became "legally" adopted, Alice started being able to see them because it was now a "real" family and her "gift" purpose it to protect the family.


	4. An angry Cub

A/N: I want to say hi and thanks to all people who reviewed and subscribed. It means a lot as many have claimed that I can't write. So thanks for proving all my haters wrong. Pardon for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I checked but Word is not always trustworthy, and my Beta disappeared from the face on earth. Thanks to my "unofficial" beta Jules Ann. I actually will ask her if she would honor me in promoting her to official. You are amazing thanks for your help.

PLEASE SUSCRIBE AND REVIEW. If you don't want the review posted, PM me please.

_WARNING: SUICIDE ATTEMPT. Not really graphic and not successful, please don't flame me._

_Twilight does not belong to me. All Twilight Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I only own my Idea and my OC._

_CPV (From previous chapter)_

_"Hell! Daddy, I'm sorry, but you better go for Seth, quick. He is at Niagara Falls, go quickly, something is wrong."_

_"Right, but young missy, you better watch the language. I'll go look for our cub."_

_I decided to trust Alice judgment in this one. I quickly jumped out the window and started running as fast as I could. Niagara Falls, the place where I had taken him on a Father-son day, just the two of us, to celebrate his adoption. I arrived fairly quickly and what I saw froze me to the core._

_Seth was standing over the guardrail, looking down at the crushing water._

_SPV:_

_I had ran and ran, through the woods and all the way into Canada, I kept running, until I stood in front of the Niagara Falls. They were amazing. I loved waterfalls, since Dad and me jumped from one in Isle Esme. This was our special place, where he had brought me to celebrate my adoption in a special father–son-bonding trip. Bitter and angry tears came to my face as I remembered_

_Flashback_

_"Dad where are we?" I had asked, I was blindfolded and being led around by my dads arms around my shoulders. _

_He had told to wait a bit and keep quiet, while he squeezed my shoulder. He led me around for a bit more._

_"Seth Cullen" he said, damn it had felt so good when he said it. "Remove the blind," he said._

_I did and was in front of the most famous waterfall ever. And we were all alone. Suddenly a massive explosion was heard as fireworks illuminated the sky. I was awestruck and couldn't close my mouth. _

_"WOW!" I exclaimed. _

_"You told me how you loved waterfalls right?" I nodded. "Well here you have it, but there is a special part on it." Dad has said as he smirked._

_I started sobbing, as I remembered what happened next._

_The fireworks were amazing, but suddenly I started making out the letters, S. then E then T and H. Followed by a Love you Son, from Dad. Was displayed. _

_I was just about to cry right then._

_"Son this is for you," Dad said as he handed me a wooden box._

_I swallowed while I opened the box. Inside was beautiful wood craved ring, with the Family Crest embodied in it. I broke down, and fell on my knees crying. But I didn't fall on the floor; instead I was pulled up and was getting hugged tightly by my daddy._

_"I love you son," he said, I just kept sobbing, and he kept hushing me, he ruffled my hair, squeezed my shoulders and held me so tight, it felt he would never let me go; and I liked it. It was the most amazing feeling ever._

I sighed and started sobbing, I took the ring off and twirled it a bit. I started moving closer to the edge and panting heavily.

Well this is it. Seth Cullen could only live a year, because of an idiot boy that had to break the family. And my idiot father that has a hero complex. I closed my eyes, and pushed a feet over, while holding myself with the other..

A/N: Cliffhanger… mwahahahaha. Love all my subscribers and persons that have favorited this story. Hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW and to new readers, please SUSBSCRIBE!. Remember if you have anything to say PM, I love to hear from my readers.


	5. Family will always prevail

A/N: I want to say hi and thanks to all people who reviewed and subscribed. It means a lot as many have claimed that I can't write. So thanks for proving all my haters wrong. Pardon for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I checked but Word is not always trustworthy, and my Beta disappeared from the face on earth. Thanks to my now official Beta Jules Ann, chapter dedicated to her, her first chapter as my official Beta. Thank you so much, you are awesome.

PLEASE SUSCRIBE AND REVIEW. If you don't want the review posted, PM me please.

WARNING: SUICIDE ATTEMPT. A bit Graphic, but not successful, please don't flame me.

Twilight does not belong to me. All Twilight Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I only own my Idea and my OC.

(Previous Chapter)

SPV

I sighed and started sobbing, I took the ring off and twirled it a bit. I started moving closer to the edge and panting heavily.

Well this is it. Seth Cullen could only live a year, because of an idiot boy that had to break the family. And my idiot father that has a hero complex. I closed my eyes, and pushed a foot over, while holding myself with the other.

CPV

I saw my cub slowly raising his feet. He was shacking. If it weren't for his wolf-induced equilibrium, he would have fell, tripping over the edge. He was still holding the guardrail though, and I saw him slowly pulling his feet back down. I almost sighed in relief.

SPV

I couldn't do it this way. I needed to stop holding onto the guardrail, or it will never happen. I lowered my feet and pushed my hand off the guardrail, as I scooted closer toward the edge of the ledge. I raised my tiptoes and put my arms over my head, all while crouching into a "diving" position.

CPV

OH MY GOD! THAT BOY IS IN SERIOUS TROUBLE! I swear this kid is going to be the end of me. I swear when I get him home, we will have a very long talk. And the biggest part is going to be my hand talking to his naughty wolf bottom. HE WONT SIT AGAIN UNTL HE IS 30! And just as I was about to sigh in relief as he put his foot down, he just let go of the guardrail and got into position to dive into the Niagara Falls! I closed my eyes praying to God that he wont be stupid enough too…

SPV:

I closed my eyes, and just let myself go. However, my coward inner voice would not allow me to do it. I needed to keep holding the ledge with my arms, but it was quite difficult. It was extremely slippery.

"HELP!" - I shouted.

As I held on to the ledge for dear life I was seeing the faces of my family, I was hearing their voices and wondered how could I be so stupid; I started sobbing.

CPV:

A shout of help ended my prayers. I inwardly cringed at the sound of my son's voice. He was holding onto the slippery edge, but it was too difficult, even with his wolf strength. I flashed over the guardrail onto the ledge, and grabbed him. I lifted my cub up and held him tightly in a Hug as I flashed us back over the guardrail into a safe zone. I proceeded to give the most terrifying glare I could muster.

SPV

OH S***! OH S***! I am in deep trouble, my dad is looking at me, well actually he is glaring and growling at me like an angry Papa Bear, a Papa Bear that is in full defense mode for his cubs, while still completely angry at them. He will probably disown me right know. I start sobbing again, as I take the Cullen ring off, and fall on my knees.

What he did next shocked me to the core.

He picked me up and started hugging me, rubbing his fingers trough my hair as he hushed me, he did this until I stopped sobbing, and just let myself go in his arms.

CPV

As soon as my son calmed down, I started rocking him slightly back and forth, while I sang him a Lullaby, a bit childish I know, but Seth soaked it up like a sponge. I put the ring back on as I sang. My cub was very tired due to his emotions, and he was soon deeply sleep in his father's arms. I sighed seeing my cub safe.

I adjusted him so I could carry him in my back, and flashed back home.

As I arrived all the family was waiting at the porch, and a collective gasp of relief was heard, as the baby of the house was back safe and sound, being carried on my back. I motioned them to go in the living room. I proceeded to take him to his room, taking his shoes off and tucking him in bed. I smiled seeing my son, he looked like a little angel. I closed the door, and proceeded to the living room to see my wife and children.


	6. A family Face-Off

A/N: I want to say hi and thanks to all people who reviewed and subscribed. It means a lot as many have claimed that I can't write. So thanks for proving all my haters wrong. Pardon for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I checked but Word is not always trustworthy, Thanks to my amazing beta Jules Ann, you are amazing. I want to dedicate this chapter to Carlisle Fan 22. Your reviews make my day. PM If you have anything to say.

PLEASE SUSCRIBE AND REVIEW. If you don't want the review posted, PM me please.

Twilight does not belong to me. All Twilight Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I only own my Idea and my OC.

WARNING: CONTAINS PARENTAL CP OF A MINOR. DONT LIKE DONT READ.

(Previous Chapter)

CPV:

As soon as my son calmed down, I started rocking him slightly back and forth, while I sang him a Lullaby, a bit childish I know, but Seth soaked it up like a sponge. I put the ring back on as I sang. My cub was very tired due to his emotions, and he was soon deeply asleep in his father's arms. I sighed seeing my cub safe.

I adjusted him so I could carry him in my back, and flashed back home.

As I arrived all the family was waiting at the porch, and a collective gasp of relief was heard, as the baby of the house was back safe and sound, being carried on my back. I motioned them to go in the living room. I proceeded to take him to his room, taking his shoes off and tucking him in bed. I smiled seeing my son; he looked like a little angel. I closed the door, and proceeded to the living room to see my wife and children.

CPV

I walked into the living room to see my family wide eyed, they were all quiet from the start, even Emmett! Apparently Alice did not tell them specifically what happened. Just that Seth was in danger.

"Okay, so try not to jump-start. Seth just tried to commit suicide"

I don't know how Seth could sleep through the outrage that followed.

"What!", "How Dare he?", "I swear I will", "He is going to be a sorry wolfie when I"

I cringed when I saw his mother expression, my baby Cub will definitely not sit for a while.

"SILENCE!" Shouted Esme.

Everyone did shut up, a little unnerved, because she all most never shouts. She proceeds to address her children.

"No one will do anything to Seth, you need to show him love, not punish him that is my and your father's job."

"But mom" Rose said from somewhere in the room.

"Stop whining or I'll tan your bottoms" She said.

"Yes mother" the whole room exclaimed as one. I love my wife, but she is a scary momma bear, I feel sorry I'll have to punish Seth after he faces his mother.

"Guys, mom is right Seth needs a bit of love from his brothers and sisters just a bit though, if you know what I mean" said Edward

"Thank you Son", I said. "I understand you need to be a bit tough with your brother, just not over do it."

SPV

'Oh S***, Oh damn it. I am screwed, how did I arrive home, how could I think to suicide. Gulp. My Brothers and sisters. Gulp. My mother is going to be so mad. "Damn I better escape", I said jumping out the window. I sighed in relief as I landed, but before I was able to shift into a wolf a single voice cried out.

"Young man, you better not try to run again"

I started trembling and raised my head. I couldn't escape! I was surrounded by my mother, father, brothers and sisters in a circle and they were all glaring at me.

"Well young man, how about you face your family and tell them what you just were about to do?"

Oh Dad is so mean. I Sighed.

"I nearly jumped from..."

"Yes young man, from where?" Asked my mother

"Niagara Falls" I said, barely whispering it.

"I don't think they heard you son" said Dad. "From Where?"

"NIAGARA FALLS, NIAGARA FALLS!, OK?"

"No need to shout young man, you are in enough trouble as it is."

Faster than I could see, my mother had flashed next to me and was pulling my ear, hard.

"OW, OW, Mom please, OW, Owiee."

"If you ever" - Smack!

"Dare" - Smack!

"Do" - Smack!

"Anything" - Smack!

"Like that" - Smack!

"Ever" - Smack!

"Again" - Smack!

"I" - Smack!

"will" - Smack!

"tan your hide" - Smack!

"Every" - Smack!

"day" - Smack!

"for a week" - Smack!

"Do" - Smack!

"You" - Smack!

"Understand" - Smack!

"Seth" - Smack!

"Clearwater" - Smack!

"Cullen" - Smack!

"OW, OW, Mom please, OW, Owiee, Please mom", Yelp, "I understand, No more, Please, I won't do it again"

I was then picked up and hugged; I cuddled into my mother, bawling.

"Shh, Seth is over come on son"

"Momma I'm sorry"

"I'm glad you are cubby, but now you have to face your brothers"

Oops. Damn. It was an all-out brotherly attack. Emmett gave me a punch in the shoulder, then Jasper gave me a noogie, and Edward and Jacob slapped me in the back of my head. Then they all wrestled me on the ground and tickled me, until I was begging for mercy.

"You do not do that again or you'll face the wrath of your brothers Seth" Edward said to me.

"Thank you guys. I do love having brothers." I said.

"And Sisters" Said Bella, Alice and Rose, as they all hugged me. I was going to start sobbing, but I was then carried by my dad.

"I will always love you son, you are forever a Cullen, no matter what, we love you no matter what as well. You will be taking another trip across my lap though"

"Oh Dad..." I whined.

"If you want I can do it right now" I said. Applying 2 smacks to his rear.

"No daddy later, later" I said

"There is my cubby." He said hugging me.

A/N: Thanks to all my Subscribers and Reviewers. As usual. I wont be able to post anymore this week as I am leaving on School Trip. As such I wanted to leave you at least this short chapter so you can enjoy while I am away, wish me luck!, I have to be awfully early at the airport tomorrow. That's probably one of the reasons it is so short.


	7. The Calm before the storm

A/N: So I am back in civilization, with electricity and WI-FI. I want to say hi and thanks to all people who reviewed and subscribed. It means a lot as many have claimed that I can't write. So thanks for proving all my haters wrong. Pardon for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I checked but Word is not always trustworthy, Thanks to my amazing beta Jules Ann, you are amazing (ill never get tired of saying it). Your reviews make my day. PM If you have anything to say.

PLEASE SUSCRIBE AND REVIEW. If you don't want the review posted, PM me please.

Twilight does not belong to me. All Twilight Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I only own my Idea and my OC.

The next day, things have cooled down a bit. Esme was preparing breakfast for the wolf children, while my vampire children were out for a hunt. The house was surprisingly quiet, and while I love my brood, it is quite nice to have peace and quiet once in a while. My other "guest" and possible future son to be, looked frozen in the bed I had placed him in my study.

I did not know how long it will take him to wake up. Taking into account I bit him in the Aorta it will probably be over fairly quick, say another day or so. I also had a pending discussion with Seth regarding his little attempt at suicide, just thinking about it made me so mad, and at the same time made me want to go hug Seth and chain him to me for a while, just to make sure he wouldn't try anything like that ever again.

I decided to wait a bit until I took him over my knee. I wanted to wait until our guest had awakened. With that thought in mind, I proceeded to take a shower and dress up to go the hospital, praying my children will behave for once.

JPV

Mom is really the best cook ever, period. Seth and I rush through our food as if it will disappear from our plates. Mom just shakes her head at us while serving us some more eggs and bacon. Seth is sitting gingerly, I'm sure mum most have made a thorough impression on him. Serves him right. When I learned what he did I wanted to strangle him. I was itching to tan his wolf hide myself.

"You better not Jake" Said Edward

"Huh?" I said feigning innocence

"You better not interfere with discipline, that is Dads job and if he finds out he will blister your a**."

"He is right Hound" Rosalie said.

"Always getting into my business right Briar Rose?"

"Shut up you muskrat, I want to warn you because it is too painful for even me wanting to see you go through it. So you better watch it."

"Fine" I said.

I waited for Seth and we headed to school in the beauty that had generously given me for my fabulous 18th. I do so love having a multimillionaire doctor for a father. School went on as usual, boring as hell; I cringed when I saw Seth gingerly sitting when I passed by in one of his classes.

CPV

I definitely am a Workaholic. In my defense is because I feel that I am using my abilities for the best of humanity. I had a surprise today, the so-called father and mother of the boy I currently had in my study came with their youngest son. He was about 8; he had brown hair and brown eyes. The mother was a bit on the short side; she had a wavy brown hair as well. The husband was a bit fat, had black hair in a military cut and green eyes. The kid had gotten a scrape, nothing to harsh really, but they were crying as if he was about to die. If it weren't for all my years in self-control I would have killed them on the spot. These humans were worried of a little bruise, and they could inflict blunt trauma so strong that a kid almost died? Yes he may be 16, but in my eyes he is still a child, and by what Edward told me he only wanted a family to love him as a child. Not as a perfect mini–adult. I very sweetly asked them if they had another child, and when they said no, they never had another and this kid was the prodigal son and only prince of the house, my blood boiled over. I then very steely gave them a cream and sent them away; scared I might do something to them. As they left I let a small growl escape from my lips, I couldn't help it. I really hoped this kid will accept my offering to stay with me. He looked mature enough to not get me in trouble with the Volturi.

However he still looked young, and he will be dangerous if not controlled as a newborn, I also felt that he was still a child. Yes, my vampire boys are 17, 19 and 20, and they are, well, not the most mature, if you know what I mean. They are still my boys, and they are still somewhat able to pass as mature teens and later legal adults. At least by what Edward told me he wanted a family, so probably it will be easier. I also had to remember he asked me to change him, unlike the others (well except Bella, but shed had been changed by Edward not me). All this rushed through my head as I finished my shift and drove home. I was planning on relaxing since it's been a while since I was able to. However I was not prepared to come home to m*** and groans, as soon as I heard them I realized that the kid was finishing his transformation, I could hear his heart was beating very fast before it suddenly stopped. I flashed to my study to see a quite surprising sight.

A/N: Thanks to all my Subscribers and Reviewers. As usual. Please keep subscribing and reviewing. Hope you like the cliffhanger. An as a bonus I will have to ask you to participate in a small contest: Guess what "Gift" will my OC have?.


	8. Meeting a new Family

I want to say hi and thanks to all people who reviewed and subscribed. It means a lot as many have claimed that I can't write. So thanks for proving all my haters wrong. Pardon for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I checked but Word is not always trustworthy, Thanks to my amazing beta Jules Ann, you are amazing (ill never get tired of saying it). Your reviews make my day. PM If you have anything to say.

PLEASE SUSCRIBE AND REVIEW. If you don't want the review posted, PM me please.

Twilight does not belong to me. All Twilight Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I only own my Idea and my OC.

CPV

All my family was surrounding the kid. He was groggily sitting up on the sofa. He looked a bit different, he still had his black hair, but his glasses had disappeared, his eyes were not red, but a deep green. He used to be quite hairy, now he was smooth as marble. He still had the pendant with a dragon on it, yet he looked perfect, he didn't look to have any scars from his human life. He looked even younger than before.

-Hey Kid, how are you-

He initially did not respond, he stood up and stretched a bit, he raised his arms and looked at them, and then he quizzically scanned his eyes through his now smooth chest.

-Well pleased to meet the Cullen Family, he said, I heard so much about you, and I did find out you were vampires so…-

-How could you know about us? - Interrupted Jasper, shouting.

-Just watching, when you spend as much time as I do alone you learn to watch and listen very closely. And I am sure your father must have thought you is rude to shout, right boy?

-Boy, you got to be kidding, he is like 5 years younger physically, and about 80 mentally, Emmett contain Jazz, please- Said Edward.

I saw Jasper shaking a bit. _Good Idea son _I thought to him. He nodded.

What is your name Kid? I said.

-Santiago- He said.

SntPV

So, I apparently had just become a Vampire, I really don't remember much, except the fact I felt I was being scalded alive, and could feel my heart suddenly stop. When I woke up I saw the whole Cullen gang, I recognized all of them, Seth of course was in school, a year above, I had seen both Leah and Jacob, who picked Seth up, They looked so similar I assumed them as relatives, I also saw Emmet and Edward, who where assistant teachers in PE and Biology, this time in arms with their girlfriend Isabella and Rosalie. I recognized Esme from a parent's day at school, and she had taken Alice and Jasper with them. And of course the head of family Carlisle, it was easy to learn about him from gossip from my adult "friends" But I did not know much else, just their names, and the fact some were vampires.

-So I suppose have to thank you for changing me Carlisle, Sir- I said.

-He shouldn't - I hear Seth Saying. It was barely audible, but I had very good hearing as a human, even more so as a vampire, I quickly flashed next to him and grabbed his throat.

Before I could do anything Edward and Carlisle had grabbed my hands. Jasper let out a roar, and struggled against Emmett who was holding him tightly.

-Easy Kid- They Said.

I willed myself to stay calm. I wanted to live; apparently I was given a second chance to escape. I decided to just let them be, what do I care about them? I slowly let myself feel calm and tried to shook myself away, thinking if I could just reach the window…

-Don't run Kid- Said Edward

-Why would you care - I snapped, Figuring out he must be a mind reader or something.

He chuckled –He is smart- He said.

I huffed, pushing my chest out –Of course I am- I said.

-Why don't you give us a chance Kid, if you want a family we can be it. - Said Carlisle

-Come on Dragon, you know you want to- Said Edward.

I was about to give a smart remark when he said it, Dragon, the secret Nickname I had always wanted. It had a special connection, being born in the year of the dragon, but also because my dad had given it to me the last time I was able to see him. He said that it would always protect me.

-Come on Bro, We want you- Edward said

-What about those 2, I asked-

-Well, one is jealous, the other is worried about you attacking anyone-

-Oh, don't worry Jasper, I wont. - I'm good at self-control. I said, he seemed to believe and nodded his head.

Seth was watching me closely, Esme was holding him, I felt bad for him, and all these people that apparently wanted to help me, when I heard my stepfather voice: _fool they don't want you, they are just playing you moron, how could they want you, you useless kid._

I collapsed to my knees and started sobbing heavily.

Carlisle thin did something no one ever had done for me before, he hugged me, and he was holding me thigh, I just let myself go, burying my head in his shoulder, shedding dry tears since I couldn't cry, but I was still sobbing.

-Shh Son calm down- He said.

_Son he called me son._

-Welcome to the family Santiago Cullen- He said, Hugging me.

A/N: Thanks to all my Subscribers and Reviewers. As usual. Please keep subscribing and reviewing. Hope you like it.

**Keep your Guesses coming: What Power will my OC Have?**


	9. Learning

I want to say hi and thanks to all people who reviewed and subscribed. It means a lot as many have claimed that I can't write. So thanks for proving all my haters wrong. Pardon for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I checked but Word is not always trustworthy, Thanks to my amazing beta Jules Ann, you are amazing (ill never get tired of saying it). Your reviews make my day. PM If you have anything to say.

PLEASE SUSCRIBE AND REVIEW. If you don't want the review posted, PM me please.

Twilight does not belong to me. All Twilight Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I only own my Idea and my OC.

Previously….

Seth was watching me closely, Esme was holding him, I felt bad for him, and all these people that apparently wanted to help me, when I heard my stepfather voice: fool they don't want you, they are just playing you moron, how could they want you, you useless kid.

I collapsed to my knees and started sobbing heavily.

Carlisle thin did something no one ever had done for me before, he hugged me, and he was holding me thigh, I just let myself go, burying my head in his shoulder, shedding dry tears since I couldn't cry, but I was still sobbing.

-Shh Son calm down- He said.

Son he called me son.

-Welcome to the family Santiago Cullen- He said, Hugging me.

Snt POV

After a while, I had calmed down enough. If I could blush, I would have been apple-red. No one has ever hugged me like that before. Not even my biological dad, he loved me, but wasn't the touchy – feely type. I wasn't used to this. I usually had to keep my emotions in check to avoid being so badly bruised so I could barely walk.

"So little brother, feel better now?" Asked Edward.

"You are not lying? You really want me?" I couldn't really believe my own ears.

"Hell Yeah!" Said Jacob. "I saw you getting abused by your parents. No one deserves that, and according to Alice you would be perfect for the family. Just as Eddie, I already see you as my baby brother. Dad felt something special about you; he wanted you to join us. If he didn't he would have left you to die in the forest."

"I just never had a family before, everyone says I am a waste of space and money that I am a baby and weakling", I stared sobbing again.

"Well we don't think so, and even if you are, you are still my brother, I will help you, and if I need to get in trouble for it, I will." Said Jacob.

I saw Esme looking intensely at me, I flinched.

"Yes ma'am?" I enquired.

"It's not ma'am son, its mom."

"Mom" I said slowly, savoring it. It just felt so right. Ever since I woke up I could feel the love, the sense of family, the feeling of all I had ever wanted.

"So would you, would you become my son?" Carlisle said.

I grinned. "Sure Dad." I said, and then hugged him and then Esme.

"Well, I knew about you being vampires, but I didn't know about Edward being a telepath, any other talents I should know about running in the family?"

"Well, your dear sister Alice is Psychic, Jasper is an empath, and Bella can create a mental shield.

"Cool, I got a super powered vampire family," I said.

"You have a power as well you know," said Alice.

"Huh?" I enquired.

"I saw it in a vision, Aro will come to see us, and he wants you because of your power."

"Who is Ring (Aro)?" I asked. They all got confused expressions except Edward.

Tu hablas español? (You speak Spanish?)

Claro. Naci en Colombia. (Sure do, I was born in Colombia).

"Don't worry guys. He is just speaking Spanish. Another language none of you know. The Volturi is vampire's closest thing to royalty. They monitor vampire behavior to make sure humans are not noticing us. They are judge, jury and executioners. They kill any vampire fool enough to disobey. They have an "Inner Circle", whose members, are feared by their powers, they are younger than you, yet they are very dangerous. Jane can cause pain at will, and Alec will cloud all your senses. They use it as "Execution Anesthesia". So criminals can't escape." Explained Edward.

Gulp. Note to self, don't take on these guys in a fight.

"But I don't even know what my power is!" I said.

"Shush, we will discover it, don't worry. You are old enough to be a responsible vampire. Plus, you won't be feeding on Humans. You will sustain on animal blood. I am surprised you haven't felt the thirst yet." Mom said.

"The horrible feeling in my throat?" I asked.

"Yes that's it. We better get you going on your first hunt. You shall go with me, son." Dad said.

I got this warm feeling every time he called me "son". I also felt sad, like these were the bonding father – son trips I always wanted with my own dad.

"Sure Dad". I said. I was excited, I knew vampires depended on blood, like everyone knows that; however I didn't know that apparently they could feed on _Animal_ Blood.

"Yes we can, its easier to fit if we are not eating humans, however do try to get a carnivore, they are tastier" Said Edward.

I saw Carlisle walking toward the window and then jumping over it. I was able to see him landing gracefully on the grass. I was a bit nervous, my new family was staring at me attempting to take the leap, but I was scared, As I was always tripping over my own feet as a human, and now I was jumping about 2 meters from a window shield. I just took a leap, and suddenly performed a frontal flip before landing on my feet.

"WOW!" - I said. –"That was awesome"-. I couldnt believe I just had done that. I was always such a klutz as a human, I always dreamed of being able to do things like that.

"Nice flip son" Said Dad.

"Thanks Dad", I said beaming with pride and pulling my chest out a bit. "so, what are we hunting for?" I asked.

"Well since this is our first time together I saw we go for a Jaguar, what do you think?". He said

Sure Dad. I said. Ready to get on my first hunting trip.

A/N: Thanks to all my Subscribers and Reviewers. As usual. Please keep subscribing and reviewing. Hope you like it.

**Keep your Guesses coming: What Power will my OC Have?**


	10. Brotherly Instincts

I want to say hi and thanks to all people who reviewed and subscribed. It means a lot as many have claimed that I can't write. So thanks for proving all my haters wrong. Pardon for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I checked but Word is not always trustworthy, Thanks to my amazing beta Jules Ann, you are amazing (ill never get tired of saying it). Your reviews make my day. PM If you have anything to say. School is finally over so ill probably be able to focus more on writing.

PLEASE SUSCRIBE AND REVIEW. If you don't want the review posted, PM me please.

Twilight does not belong to me. All Twilight Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I only own my Idea and my OC.

Edward POV

I saw my little brother making a flip before landing perfectly, and it was quite amusing to watch his reaction. Seeing his memories I understood why, he was a worse klutz than my darling Bella. I could not stop myself being happy around the kid, I had always wanted another "baby" brother, Seth was great and all, but I really wanted a "vampire" baby brother. I wondered what would be his likes and dislikes. Plus I was wondering about his power, what could be so powerful that would cause Aro to come back again into our lives?

There is also the small fact that I want to go have a meeting with his so called parents, no kid deserved that, and..."I won't let those B*** get away with having injured Dragon!" I shouted.

Esme PV:

We were all quite excited, me especially, after seeing our newest son/brother go to his first hunt. He looked so happy; Seth and Jasper were another story. They were scowling at the window and the earth below it, as if it had suddenly become undignified for some reason. I was about to scold them when I heard Edward breaking the silence.

"I won't let those B***ds get away with having injured Dragon!" Edward shouted.

Wow I was beyond amazed at how quickly Edward's brotherly instincts activated towards the kid. He seemed to have bonded the fastest to him than anyone in the family, except Bella. I was about to scold him for language when Seth rushed to stand in front of him and stood face to face with him, grabbing his brother by the shirt.

"What's the matter with you Edward? " Shouted Seth, "Dragon, are you kidding me, he is just stupid, ignorant, dumbfounded, imbecile, weakling…."

I was very sad Seth was still acting up, but nothing compared to Edward reaction. He growled a deep ferocious growl that was almost as scary as his father's. He then started shaking violently, I was worried he would attack Seth, but surprisingly it was Jacob who stopped the fight. He seemed to have bonded with his newest brother as deeply as Edward. He grabbed Edward and held him tightly in a bear hug, while calling over Emmett to assist. He started talking to Edward, to call him down.

"Eddie come on, it's not worth it, calm down bro. You know mom won't let him get away with it, but don't start fighting or you will be the one in trouble. Please bro, Drake has held off bullies and survived against those comments through his life, you can beat anyone that bullies him in school, but don't hit Seth, he is still your J*** Brother." Said Jacob rushing through it while holding Edward very tightly, to prevent him doing anything stupid.

I quickly flashed over to Seth; apparently his lesson has not stuck yet. I grabbed his ear and yanked down hard.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Mom what are you doing, let go."

I must definitely did not let go as I dragged him by the ear to the bathroom. I proceeded to open the sink a put a bar of soap in it. His eyes widened.

"No mom, don't please, I don't want to taste soap"

I just took the advantage of him opening his mouth to put the bar of soap into it.

His eyes bugged out, and he attempted to spit it out.

Seth POV:

Oh my God, why did I let myself get in trouble again, this thing sucks, I walk over to the sink, trying to spit it out. But SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK and a fire lites up in my backside.

"Don't you dare spit that out little boy, or your father will take his belt to your wolf tail." Said my mother, "If I ever hear you calling your brother names like that I will do this to you every day for a week."

She kept going on, and I gagging, the sensation was horrible.

"You do not fight with your brother's either" she said. "Your father will have words with you for that as well." She kept scolding me, and I just kept listening with that little demon bar still in my mouth. "Now you are going to hold the bar for 5 more minutes. Looking at yourself in the mirror the whole time," I just nodded my head, trying to keep tears from running down my cheeks. The minutes pass by so ever slowly until I hear my mom saying to spit it out and rinse, I do just that and try to wash my mouth, but the yucky, soapy flavor remains in my mouth.

"Now young man, lay over my knee." said mom.

"What? Why mom…" I said.

"Because you can spend the 30 minutes over my knee thinking about how is the correct way to treat your brother, a poor child that was abused and now has another chance in life."

I just lay down, and actually did start to think…

Edward POV

Jake was still holding me just in case I snapped; we however, heard everything that was happening. Seth's punishment was bittersweet for me. On one hand, I was happy it got him thinking, he actually felt a bit ashamed of his behavior now. But still, I got sad because he was mad enough to attack me, his favorite brother. I understood how he felt, but I mean I can love both him and Sant the same. Just like mom, dad and my brothers and sisters.

"Thanks Bro" I said. He let me go then, and I hugged him. Which is not something I tend to do. He accepted the hug, and then slapped me in the back of the head.

"Look at what this kid did to us." He said.

"I know, I love having a new baby brother" I said.

"That's good my love" said Bella. "Let's retreat back to the cottage, so you can relax some."

"Good idea sweetie" I nodded then turned to Jake. "Tell me when he is back ok?" I asked.

"Sure will" said Jake.

And off me and Bella went, all the while thinking about my new brother. I still wondered about his power, something that was good enough for Aro to come over here to attempt to get it. I was worried on how his trip was going, I am sure dad is going to tell him something I am sure he won't like…

A/N: Thanks to all my Subscribers and Reviewers. As usual. Please keep subscribing and reviewing. Hope you like it.

**Keep your Guesses coming: What Power will my OC Have?**


	11. Vampire Life Lessons

Hey , I am sorry I have not updated this story. I lacked any internet where I was. I am sorry, hope in apologies you accept this 2 brand new chapters.

I want to say hi and thanks to all people who reviewed and subscribed. It means a lot as many have claimed that I can't write. So thanks for proving all my haters wrong. Pardon for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I checked but Word is not always trustworthy, Thanks to my amazing beta Jules Ann, you are amazing (ill never get tired of saying it). Your reviews make my day. PM If you have anything to say. School is finally over so ill probably be able to focus more on writing.

PLEASE SUSCRIBE AND REVIEW. If you don't want the review posted, PM me please.

Twilight does not belong to me. All Twilight Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I only own my Idea and my OC.

Snt POV

I was fairly excited, running all the way from North America to the Amazonian jungle with my new father. It was amazing feeling the wind through my bare torso as I ran at speeds so high, speeds so fast that I could not believe I could ever possibly achieve. It was exhilarating seeing the deep forest surrounding us.

"Well son, here we are" dad said.

"Sure are dad, it is quite amazing that we ran all the way to here, yet I don't feel tired".

He chuckled a bit, looking as I was bouncing all over, I couldn't help it, this was very exciting to be here in the middle of the jungle with my father.

"You sure don't look tired son, but try to calm down for this part, okay? You need to focus for the next part."

"Fine dad" I said, closing my eyes and breathing deeply.

"Excellent son, now tell me what do you hear?"

I started focusing on the noise, loud water crashing down, and a waterfall. Next I heard some slurping sounds; I knew that sound, animals drinking from a pond. I took another deep breath, but as I did, the fire in my throat increased; my body started moving on autopilot, as I stealthily ran, until I stood behind some trees, and beyond where some elks running around. I stood and waited, thinking how a bigger animal will get the elk, and then I'll get whatever gets the elks.

My theory was proven right, a few second later I heard a small twig breaking, this in turn alerted the elks, who raised their heads, just in time to see a magnificent jaguar rushing towards them. And he was not alone; he had 3 more friends joining him. I generally was not into seeing animals devouring each other; however I was suddenly very fascinated. It would have all seemed normal, until I saw a flash of light and seen my father suddenly grab a Jaguar from behind, and bending his neck so hard I heard a thud as it broke, killing him, he did these with the other 2 as well, the last one was able to escape. Not for long though, I had seen enough, and I wanted to catch at least one on my own, I saw dad nodding his head, and I understood, he left that one in purpose, for me. I rushed behind the jaguar, reaching it in a few minutes; I quickly did just as my father, twisting the jaguar neck. Thus he died quickly. I then bit on the neck and started slurping away all the blood I could, it tasted delicious, like a creamy meat sauce, I pulled the now dry body over my shoulders, and rushed back to the clearing. In there my father had ended with the first jaguar, and nodded to me to feed on the second and third; I did so more off the excitement than real thirst, I felt good enough with one, so the second was a bit of an excess, not to mention the third. At the end I was fully satisfied, and I felt a bit tired, I yawned, even though I think vampires can't sleep. My father was staring down at me; he came close to me and ruffled my hair.

"Nice job, Hatchling"

"Hatchling?" I asked, wondering if he understood what I meant.

"Sure do, I have a special nickname for each of my children, as I am sure you know, Draco means big serpent in Latin, as such you are my little hatchling, my little snake"

Well apparently now I had another new nickname, this one from my dad, as much as some in school may think, I actually liked nicknames, just not the people who made them.

"Wow, a special nickname, just from my father, that sounds awesome, you really must be a great dad" I said, feeling a bit sad. I couldn't understand how Carlisle could be so loving, so kind, he looked like a perfect example for what a parent and man should be. He just irradiated it, like it was so easy. I just felt it, even though I just had met him officially a bit more than a week ago.

CPV

Hearing those words made me feel good, it's always nice to hear my boys compliment me. However he did not need to look so sad, I did understand why he felt sad. Despite having already accepted me as his father, he was an abused boy. I am glad he has bonded with us so quickly; it could have been so much more difficult. But that's why I changed him; I knew that Santi needs all the love I can give him. But I know that my job as his father, his vampire father, won't be all fun and games, he is a little boy, my little vampire, teenage vampire, boy. He is a kid and he will need rules and boundaries, he looks responsible enough, but still he is my son, and just as his brothers I know boys can be mischievous at times. And seeing him react to Seth may become another possible cause of trouble for him, he needs to control his temper, even more so know that he is so much faster and stronger, not onto mention his not yet know to us power, which seeing as is something that Aro wants, it will possibly be very powerful, and he will need to control it. I just flashed next to him and hugged him, while ruffling his hair.

"Thanks son, I hope I can be as awesome as a dad for you as you believe I am for others. But being a dad is not as easy as you make it out to be, it's not all fun and games as I am sure you know. I am sorry for having to have to do this, but is my job as your dad to guide you through you're know all eternal teenage years. I would never beat you like those freaks did to you. I need you to understand that is my duty as your father to assign you rules, as a teenager you need limits and guidelines for your behavior."

I heard him moan and gulp heavily. I cringed a bit; worried I have steered up any bad memories. He then opened his mouth, while looking directly in to my eyes, and what I heard shocked me to the core.

A/N

Well, Hope you liked it, read the next one to find out, Please Subscribe/Review.


	12. Teenage Vampire Boy

Well Here it is The second chapter posted today. Please Enjoy.

I want to say hi and thanks to all people who reviewed and subscribed. It means a lot as many have claimed that I can't write. So thanks for proving all my haters wrong. Pardon for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I checked but Word is not always trustworthy, Thanks to my amazing beta Jules Ann, you are amazing (ill never get tired of saying it). Your reviews make my day. PM If you have anything to say. School is finally over so ill probably be able to focus more on writing.

PLEASE SUSCRIBE AND REVIEW. If you don't want the review posted, PM me please.

Twilight does not belong to me. All Twilight Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I only own my Idea and my OC.

CPV

"Well, it appears you are an even greater dad than I thought you would be" he said.

"What?" I was awestruck. I couldn't really believe that a teenage boy just thought I was a great dad for making rules for him. It actually relieved me a bit, since it will make the explanation all that much easier. I actually expected having to chase him down the woods, all the way up to somewhere.

"Really dad, I guessed I would have rules, like I am still a teenage boy, and even if it sounds very weird for me to say it, I do need rules, and as much as it pains me to say, I also need to be called on the carpet, I mean a dad is supposed to do that, especially if you do it because you care about me, and about learning to keep myself or the family from danger, not just to force me into a perfect some to fulfill a perfect image, like my so called ex parents. Also I trust you will make them fair, not impossible, however I won't promise you that I will be perfect, and never break them I'm sure that you will have to tan my hide more than a couple of times throughout the millennia that I am sure we will be together."

Wow, he even agreed that I would sometimes have to spank him. He looks to become the most mature of my children. He looked to also understand the risks of being a vampire, and how we needed to be careful around humans. I was relieved at all of this; however, there still was an issue, his still unknown power.

"Son thank you for being so trusting, yes I am sure at some point you will be in trouble, but I expect you to do just that, because you are child, and I also expect you to act as such, you don't have to be a perfect mini-adult, I just want you to have a mostly happy eternal childhood. With your brothers and sisters, as well as your mother and me, we will always love you, no matter what, we are not a coven, we are a family, always remember that"

"Always?"

"Forever" I said. Hugging him tightly. "Come on son, we'll go to the house, and I will tell you everything there, plus you need to take a shower and a change of clothes"

"But dad, I don't have any clothes, I only have this pants and shoes left, I even destroyed my shirt, it was shredded in the transformation"

"Don't worry son, Alice is a bit, shall we say shopping obsessed, as well as a bit fashionista, so she has already attempted to convince me to let her buy you and entire new wardrobe, plus the decorations and all the stuff for your room. However, she can go overboard, plus I wasn't really sure what would you like, so she hasn't done the shopping yet, she however did buy a single outfit, so you can replace your currently tattered attire. We already designated a room for you to use, it is quite big, seeing as each couple has their own house, you actually got the third biggest room, it still has its own bathroom and wardrobe, though."

"So know I get why my new brothers and sisters all look like fashion models, they always seem to have the perfect clothing, plus perfect bodies."

"Sure, Alice's ability to dress them up is quite good, plus vampire transformation seems to increase physical attractiveness, but don't worry son, you look just as good looking as your brothers right now, maybe you should start pro modeling" I said, giving him a slight wink.

"Dad!" I could tell he was internally blushing, even though he did smile as he said it. I chuckled a bit at his reaction. But I was not lying that much; I mean he was a bit good looking as a human, just the glasses and personality combined to make him stereotypically nerdy. However he now looked even nicer now, especially with his now smooth skin, which among teenagers stood out; it lacked any imperfection whatsoever, with no pimples or zits.

We started running back to the house, we did cross some humans in the way, but my hatchling wasn't bothered at all, he looked a bit bemused at the fact. It was a relatively fast walk, seeing as he was still a newborn, it made him stronger, as such could gain more terrain with his footsteps, but he was still fast, even faster than most of my other children. He seemed to be my third fastest boy, just behind Edward and on par with Seth. I briefly wondered how this would affect their relationship, even more generally I wondered how had Seth coped while we were on a hunt. We arrived home, and Jacob was standing in the doorway, surprisingly enough he greeted his brother with a hug, and proceeded to take his brother upstairs to show him his new bedroom. I went to the kitchen to find Esme cooking dinner for my wolf children; I noticed it was Seth's favorite.

"So how was it my love" we said at the same time. We giggled a bit.

"You first" we said again, at the same time.

"Fine" I said I'll go first my love. "Our newest son is quite mature, he knows that he needs rules, he doesn't know them as a whole yet, and I told him I would explain everything here. Fortunately he seems to be able to control his thirst quite well, and doesn't seem to need so much blood to fill him. It was a perfect dad -son hunt, and I am very proud of my little dragon, he looked to be very happy as well" I puffed my chest out a bit, just as he did.

"How about you, how was the rest of your day?"

"Well, I am finally able to say that I believe Seth will start behaving around his new brother, even though I had to wash his mouth out of soap, and has a spanking pending, he got in a physical confrontation with Edward, just because Edward mentioned how he wanted revenge on his parents, Seth proceeded to insult Santi, and started shoving Edward, who let out a growl that would have made you proud, but Jacob was able to calm him down, as I gave Seth a through mouth washing so he doesn't use such foul language while regarding his brother. After some time over my knee, I could see he is starting to feel guilty about it."

"Well seeing as in theory he has another spanking pending, but he seems to have finally broken down in the subject, I may just leave everything as it is."

"That may be good my love."

A/N

Well, Hope you enjoyed the second chapter posted today. Please Subscribe/Review


	13. Brothers Wrestle, Brothers Bond

**DISCLAIMER: **Twilight does not belong to me. All Twilight Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I only own my Ideas and my OC.

**A/N****: **Hello everybody, I am so sorry for not posting, I was in LA, with no computer, as such I had to wait until I came back, and then polished the chapter with my **Amazing **Beta. Thanks for keeping up with this Story, Please enjoy these chapter. Please Keep Reviews coming!

Snt POV

Jake, who wanted to show me my new room, rushed me upstairs. It was huge, it was even bigger than my dear mother master bedroom back at my so called home. As dad promised, it had its own bathroom and a huge wardrobe. The room was completely empty, and the walls were white, however in the wardrobe I saw the attire that Dad had promised me, simple black jeans, some white socks and black reeboks, and pair of underwear; as for my upper half a dark green shirt that was the same shade as my eyes. I finished dressing quickly, and quite liked what I saw when I saw myself in the mirror. I looked quite handsome.

"A bit narcissistic, aren't you Dragon?"

"Why thank you Eddie," I said. Snickering.

"How was it?"

"It was awesome, super fun, it was amazing to feel so fit so fast and strong, especially since I was a complete Klutz as a Human." The memories were flooding back to me, and it made me super excited all over again, I was bouncing from a foot to the other.

"Yeah bro, that's all nice and good, but didn't the Old Man lay the law on you?" Said Jacob.

"Well, he kinda did, he just explained me how I needed rules, and how he was gonna held me accountable of my actions. He also said that he does it because he loves me. I really believe him. I do expect to hear what exactly the rules and punishments are, perhaps dear brothers of mine, will you enlighten me?"

"Sorry Drake, but I'll rather let Dad tell you everything."

"Yeah, I agree with Eddie, I wouldn't like to spoil the surprise for you."

"Hell, you are so helpful" I said, feigning hurt.

"Ah sorry bro." Said Jake, while trying to pull me in a hug,

I accepted the hug. Before walking to the kitchen, where dad and mom, we're getting a bit _too _close, if you know what I mean, something a boy does **not **want to see his parents doing, fortunately, they noticed me there, and they distanced themselves, protecting my innocent eyes.

"You are no Innocent," said Edward, who had flashed to stand next to me.

"Aw. Shut it Ed" I said.

"Well Sant lets go to the living room, so we can discuss this a bit more calmly." Said Carlisle, Esme was nodding, and we headed over. Edward had disappeared, so I sat in a chair, facing my parents in the sofa.

"Son, well just make this conversation short, seems you seem to be smart enough to actually guess the rules. You have to be respectful to all your brothers and sisters and to us as well, you do not lie to us, you do _not_ challenge us, meaning you do as you are told, no putting yourself in danger, and you have to keep yourself down, not calling any attention to the family, which means I expect you to behave perfectly in school, also, seeing as you are a teenager, You won't be smoking, you will be allowed to drink a bit only when you are with your mother or me, you won't have a curfew for a start, depending in how you behave you may get one in the near future, depending on the infractions as punishments you will get groundings, mouth washings, loss of allowance and privileges or a spanking. Any questions?"

"No dad" I said. Trying to digest everything. Damn! So this is what having a parent is like. I wouldn't get away with anything.

"You are right" rang Edward voice from upstairs. I just sat down, pouting.

My parents grinned at our interaction.

"Go on son, we are finished, go join your brothers."

"Ok Dad" I said, flashing over to my room.

"So how was it" Asked Edward.

"Not as bad as I expected, although they do seem a tad overprotective and strict" I said. Giving a small smile.

"Sure are, but they are awesome parents, you'll see, especially since you are now the baby, you're 15, and even look a bit younger, while Seth, the resident youngest is 16." Edward was always assuring me, I had noticed, and I liked it a lot. Someone close to my age, looking out for me, and yes he might be about 200, but he acted like a mature 17 year old. I did like it. But flinched a bit as well. Jacob noticed.

"Aw little baby Drake is afraid of Mommy and Daddy giving him a smacking, poor little boy" Said Jake in a falsetto voice.

I gave a quick wink to Edward, before falling to my knees and started to blurb, crying. I looked a downright broken mess.

Jacob jumped; it was fairly comical as he hit his head on the roof. That, however, didn't stop him from reaching out to me "Damn, Drake, come on don't cry, please, I am sorry.

"No you don't" I say, before pouncing in him, and pulled back, laughing.

"Why you little Brat" said Jake. "Get over here, baby brother". He said, while mock glaring at me.

"Uh huh, like I am going to fall for that. I really think I heard dad calling you actually"

"What?" he walked out the door, looking over the stairs.

"Bye Jake" I said. Zooming past him, rushing down the stairs and out the house at full Vampire Speed. Jake quickly recovered from his shock, and rushed down past me, I kept running and running, but Jake had phased, and was reaching me quicker than I expected, I abruptly stopped, and rushed back towards the house, reaching it, just as good ole dad was going out to see what the ruckus was about, I dodged under him, but Jake was not so lucky...

CRASH! THUD!

Was heard, as Jake Crashed at full speed against our father, and the sound of his head hitting the ground. We quickly froze, but when he stood back up, he tripped and fell on a flowerbed, and we broke out of our frozen state, to fell over laughing. Edward was chuckling from behind me as well, and Mom was shaking her head, watching us from a window in the kitchen. As Dad stood up we could see his suit, and hair all nicely covered mud, it was quite a sight, and we broke into hysterics again.

"Hahahaha, look at Dads Hair" I said.

"Hahaha, He looks like the swamp monster" said Jacob.

"Oh no, Dad, no need to do that, I am sure that's not what Mom meant when she told you to go to a new type of Spa". Said Edward.

"HEY! Dad! Let me down, WHOA!"

We were laughing so hard, that we failed to notice Dad had grabbed Jake, and UN mercifully threw him into the mud pit!

"Hey Dad, what was for?!" Jake called out, while Edward and I kept on laughing, but not for long.

"Hey Dad, what's going on?" Said Edward. As he was grabbed by Dad. I had a pretty good Idea what was going on, and was set on enjoying it, but I felt Dad tugging on my shoulder as well...

"Oh, no you don't, dad, don't you try, please dad don't ruin my new clothes" I said.

"No panic Son, we'll get you new ones," He said, as he threw both Edward and me in the mud next to Jake.

I heard a Camera snapping, and saw Mom snapping away pictures, I just grinned, and my brothers and I kept on rolling and wrestling on the muddy pit, Dad shook his head, and attempted going away, but we pulled him down, while rolling all over him to get him even more muddy. Mom was shaking her head at us trying to hide a smirk.

"Boys come on let your father up," Mom chorused.

"Fine Mom" "Yes Mom" "Ok Mom" we said letting our very dirty father up. We stood up as well, and got out of the mud pit, facing our father, however the sight sent us rolling on the floor laughing, again.

"Why you little Monsters" Said Dad. Grinning, and ruffling our heads.

"Now you boys better head to the back to the pools showers to wash up, you won't get on the house like that, MARCH!". Said Mom.

So of we went my brothers and I, all covered in mud, I actually felt a bit embarrassed, we had behaved more like 5 years olds. But I had so much fun, yet I felt a bit guilty, we must have looked so childish.

"Don't Panic bro, it was perfectly alright, we were just brothers having a good time, no need to feel guilty" said Edward

"Didn't you have a great time bro?" Said Jake

"I loved it. But weren't we being silly and immature?" I enquired nervously.

"Well a bit, but who cares, as Eddie says we were just brothers having a good time."

"It was one of the best moments of my life," I said.

"Then there is no need to feel guilty Sant, that is what brothers are for, and you are our brother now, and will be forever. Also, we have an eternal life for infinite more good moments Dragon, now we better wash ourselves out, or mom won't allow us back in the house"

"Ok" I replied, feeling as happy as I have ever remembered being, times ten. I could really tell that I was going to enjoy having brothers, and a father and a mother. I was really excited to see what the rest of the day would entail

**A/N: **As Usual, I hope you enjoyed, Keep up the reviews Please!


	14. Old School Family

**DISCLAIMER: **Twilight does not belong to me. All Twilight Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I only own my Ideas and my OC.

**A/N****: **Hello everybody, I am so sorry for not posting, I was in LA, with no computer, as such I had to wait until I came back, and then polished the chapter with my **Amazing **Beta. Thanks for keeping up with this Story, Please enjoy this second chapter. Please Keep Reviews coming!.

Esme POV

Well it had been quite an eventful afternoon; I must say it felt really good as a mother to be able to see my sons bonding with their father. It felt even better seeing Sant bonding with his father and brothers. Even though it is now the 2000s, I grew up in a "traditional" culture, with defined gender roles, the mantra of "Boys Being Boys" a common phrase for Parenthood in my times, I definitely agree with the statement, and this rough – housing is something I am quite familiar and fond of as a mother of now 6 boys. Now even though I love all of my boys, they all need my mothering in a somewhat similar, yet very unique way.

I thought all of this as I watched my husband spewing mud all over the garden.

"Carlisle Cullen, you are a mess, just like your sons" I said, wagging my finger at him.

"You loved it" He says. Getting closer to me and trying to kiss me.

"No you don't mister" I said. "You will wait there and try to rinse out with the Garden Hose"

He did as I asked, He went over to the hose and attempted as best as he could to take out all the mud, he was presentable enough, so I hushed him to the garage, and, blocking the doors and windows, gave him towels and dry clothes for him to change into. He changed clothes, and then stepped in the house, now I did pull him close, and kissed him.

"Our little boy is already a part of the family"

"Yeah, I still can`t believe it has only been a week"

"You loved seeing the boys wrestle, didn`t you darling?"

"Sure Did, Just Like any proud father would be, to see his sons fooling around, and gouging up on their old men, even if _**I **_have to remind those little monsters who is the boss in this house" He said, Flashing me a mischievous grin.

Snt POV

We had quickly stepped on the pool open showers, I was bit surprised as my brothers just stripped to their underwear without a care in the world. They laughed at my bug-eyed expression, mentioning how the private stalls were at the other side of the locker room, the ladies side as such only used by the girls.

"Agh you prats are clearly far from prudish" I mentioned.

"Well I grew up in a time with the concept of Male Modesty was nonexistent. I had to shower and swim n**ed in High School, and I just was never able to get the concept of male modesty between men back" Said Edward.

-When you live in a wolf Pack, with all of us man losing clothes when we shift, I just grew accustomed to it as well" Said Jacob.

I was dumbfounded at their casualty about it, I mean I had read stories about it in the net, how it was far from crazy just about 40 years back, but still It was a bit of a nerve – wrecking situation, especially seeing their freakily muscled bodies, and I was used to just being a weak kid, with no muscle at all.

"Yikes Bro and I thought you were Narcissistic" Though Edward.

"Shoot, you have a great body now, be proud of it Drake, like a men" Said Jacob.

It was a bit of a shock, because my dear step dad used to tell that to my before, and It usually involved a beating of some sort, yet the way my brothers said felt a bit right. I mean, I have studied Male Psychology as a Past time, and actually understood the whole concept behind it. To actually be a man, to learn to be one, that was the role of a father in his boy development. Also having older brothers looked to serve a similar purpose, I mean I have seen how my brothers' act, and they are an epitome of young men.

"Yeah, and that's one of the Reasons Dad is a great father, Sant. He has helped all of us in our ever-eternal teenager years, and he will clearly help you, guide you and nurture you, just as he has done to us". Said Edward.

"You are a bit annoying with all your magicians tricks Eddie" I said, Feigning Hurt.

It was mostly out of Habit, I hadn't been able in my whole life to have a conversation with guys my age that wouldn't end up with me getting bullied because I said the wrong thing. It was an auto – defense mechanism.

"Stop your pout, little brother, and strip down, you won't be allowed back in the house if mom sees you like that" Said Jacob.

"He is not doing it if you just say it like that Jake" Said Edward, as he Shook his head.

"You are right Eddie, hey you know a certain little brat still owes me for getting me so messy in the first place"

Said Jake, running next to me and holding my shoulders. Then he just fell down and with a quick swoosh! I felt my pants being taken off, my brat brother just pantsed me, I will get back at him, but know I have to get back my pants, before…

_**Rip!**_ I heard, and moaned as I realized that pesky wolf brat brother of mine had just ripped my pants in a million pieces. I grumbled a bit, until Jake made sure I forgot about that, as he mercilessly pinned me to the ground and started tickling me.

"No Jake, HAHAHA, Jake Please HAHAHA, Don't, HAHAHA, Ed!"

I Screamed in Laughter, Calling out for my other brother, who responded by spraying water all over me with a hose. Soaking up Jake and me in the process, Jake and I stood up spiting cold water, and suddenly noticed all hoses were detachable. All 3 Cullen brothers stood up not all bothered by being in their underwear, and suddenly a battle cry from 3 brothers was heard all the way to Canada.

"WATER FIGHT!"

We yelled, and started splashing each other, having another bonding fun moment, plus it looked to actually be more effective in taking out the mud than just rinsing it.

After all the mud was gone, which took quite an effort, we proceeded to a wall with lockers on them, surprisingly I had one as well, and Inside it had some swimsuits and changes of clothes.

"Well guys, remind me to thank Alice later I said"

As I stepped on a simple Blue Shirt, Dark Jeans and some sneakers.

I turned to see my brothers had dressed up as well, we grinned at each other and then raced all the way to the house.

Alice POV

We had just returned from a little shopping trip, Rose, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, Seth, Leah and I. The guys' didn't't really want to join us, but us girls were able to sweet-talk them into it. We came into the house to see Edward, Jake and Sant Joking around in the living room, playing a Wrestling game, as Mom was finishing up Dinner for the Wolfies.

"Yeah, I win" Screamed Sant, Jumping up and down in victory.

"Not Fair, I want a rematch" Jake was whining, sore loser he is.

"Later Son, Dinner is ready" Said Mom.

Jake eagerly jumped out of the couch and rushed into the dinning room, Seth and Leah did as well. A feast was set out in the table; I noticed it was Seth´s Favorite.

"What's wrong Jazz?" I asked, my Jazzy was acting weirdly. He started shifting from foot to foot and grabbing his head.

"Seth, Sant, Edward and Jake are having an emotional Overload. They may appear normal, calm on the outside, but Sant is scared of Seth, he is radiating lots of fear and confusion, while Edward and Jacob are radiating so much protectiveness, they _feel_ like Esme, Seth is sill torn between his jealousy, his anger at seeing his big brothers bond with someone else, and his primitive sense of just wanting to eat his favorite food" He said the last part with a Snicker. I am about to chastise him, but mom interrupts before I start.

"So Alice Dear, How was the trip?" asked mom

"Great mom, although we did not see anything worthy enough of buying, aside from an outfit for Sant to wear to the mall tomorrow, I knew putting some extra clothes in the showers was a good Idea, especially when I had the vision of those 3 Mud Wrestling"

I tried to say it very quickly, so Seth did not notice, but he did, and by the look on his face, He was not a happy camper. I was not the only one that noticed this, Jacob and Edward did this as well. Oh, Oh, I have a feeling This is not going to end well, I try to slowly back off and out of the kitchen without looking obvious. As I do, I bump into Jasper, who suddenly lets out a Roar, Sant a s startled by this and Jumps out of the seat he has in the living room, and rushed into the kitchen, but crashes with Seth, who is trying to exit the kitchen as well. This is definitely not ending well. Time suddenly seems to stop, and everyone falls silent, as they await the reaction of the family babies.

**A/N: **Again, I am really sorry for not posting sooner, this is a Farewell Leave for the summer, as I go back to School tomorrow, and I wont have as much free time to write. I`ll try to update Twice a month, but I´ll try to do more if I can.

No one has guessed the OC Power right, I am going to try to Introduce it next chapter, so try to guess one last time. (Julie you do not count). Also try to guess my OC Mate.


	15. Boiling Point and Discoveries

**DISCLAIMER: **Twilight does not belong to me. All Twilight Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I only own my Ideas and my OC.

**A/N: **A big, big apology to all my readers; School has been super challenging and demanding (especially though since it is the first time I have ever struggled to keep up in school). Still this Fic has been really therapeutic for me, it really has helped me deal with real life. Hope you enjoy! Keep those reviews coming they really; really make me happy, reviews make my days! -

Snt POV

Okay let's make this clear; hearing a vampire roaring is quite a bit terrifying, especially when it just comes out of nowhere. I just been playing another round of my videogame in the living room, minding my own business mind you, I do not want to get near Seth if I can help it, so I did not attempt to eavesdrop on the conversation in the kitchen dining room. Well maybe just a bit, but still I was more focused on the videogame than anything else. So I was just a bit startled by a sudden animalistic sound interrupting my peaceful evening. My instincts reacted accordingly, and I shot off to the kitchen to find Edward or Jacob, as I was entering the kitchen however, a certain someone was exiting at the same moment, and cashed into me, and even though I am a vampire, falling on the wooden floor was not a nice sensation. My family was frozen in shock, expecting my reaction. Well I only cared for a certain Quileute reaction at the moment, so that I could match the response. He may be my brother, but know that I am a vampire I can and will defend myself, I am fast and strong, I can take him on, and I will fight.

3rd. Person POV:

The two brothers just stood there quietly for a moment, before they rose up simultaneously with identical frowns on their faces. For anyone else this situation would not have been as tense, a pair of "normal" brothers would have just brush it off and laugh it out. Not these two, helped by Jasper radiating fear for this situation (as he hated to see fighting between family, brought him flashbacks from his time with Maria) both brothers stared at each other for a bit more, before Seth lunged after Sant, their bodies turning a tangle of arms and legs.

Edward POV:

Oh no, this is not boding well for either of those two, especially since they actually launched against each other, I feel bad for them, because Dad will not be pleased, and Mom won't either, she is still in shock, so she hasn't reacted, yet. I better stop this fight before Jake… Oh forget it, Jake is as dumbstruck as I am, and just the rest of my family is as well, it was probably just a couple seconds of schlock, but at least for me it felt like hours. While the tangle seemed evenly matched, Sant was, despite being stronger and a faster, at a disadvantage because of it, he wasn't yet accustomed to it. However the scuffle was mostly even, but Seth managed to pull on top and was about to bite down on my brothers neck, wolfish instincts priming over, I flashed over to stop it, until I heard Sant's voice.

"Off Me, Boy," he said. His voice sounded different this time, more deep and powerful, his eyes turned a deep red, as if he was thirsty, and he had a smirk on his face.

Seth Surprisingly enough, obeyed, he looked frozen in shock, but a split second later he rolled off, and lay away completely still.

Snt POV:

Okay, this fight is not going on as I planned, despite being an even scuffle; he was a better fighter than I expected. He ended up pinning me to the ground, but seeing his smirk made me see red, but there was not much I could do at the moment, except just very empathically telling him to get off me, which he surprisingly did. I felt very warm; my pendant especially was really hot over what used to be a mobile heart. I talked much deeper than usual, and I felt I was a king ruling over his subject, instead of a kid brother talking to his older brother. I stood up and I saw him there rolled up in the floor unmoving.

"Rise Seth," I said, and he did. Yet he still seemed able to do much else. I was completely focused on him know, until I felt a smack on the back of the head and a voice calling out to me. This made me lose focus, and Seth collapsed, perfectly normal, if just a little out of breath.

"What the H*ll Sant?" Asked Rosalie

"Ah, my baby just used his power." Said mom, momentarily forgetting the fight, and gushing over me like a proud mother. She started smooching me with kisses, which felt really nice… if it wasn't for my siblings snickering around us.

"MOM!" I screamed. I would have been crimson red right know if I could.

"Hush son," she said. I just rolled my eyes and accepted the embrace.

"What's all this mess about?" Asked dad, who had descended from his office.

"Dad, it's Awesome! Sant has discovered his gift." Said Jacob.

"WHAT? What is it?" Dad asks.

"It seems able to hypnotize people." Said Alice.

"Oh, so my baby brother is going to start spinning wheels all around." Teased Emmett.

Turning to my oldest brother, I focused on the pendant. I spoke in that deep voice again.

"Act like a chicken," I commanded.

To my surprise astonishment my brother started flapping his arms as if they were wings and started doing chicken sounds. Jake and Edward were rolling over the floor laughing.

I would have laughed intensely as well, if not for a sudden pain in my ear; I turned around to see my father grasping it tightly.

"OW, OW, Dad let go," I said.

"We can talk about powers later on son, however you and me are having a talk in the study young men, about fighting with your brother"

He then did the same to Seth, without letting go of my ear.

"OW, Dad come on…"

"You too mister, we need a really serious talk." Dad states.

And he dragged us on by our ears up to the study, toward our imminent doom.

**A/N: **Uh Oh two boys are in trouble, Papa is clearly not a happy camper. Still, at least Sant wont be feeling inferior due to not having powers.. I really hope you enjoyed, keep reviews up as usual. Thanks as always to my Beta Jules Ann, she is the best.


	16. Repercussions

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Twilight, or Its characters (obviously). Thanks to Stephanie Meyer for creating and allowing me to take them out to act out my stories.

**A/N:** Hello my dear Readers, I am sorry for the long Delay for the chapter I have been super busy with School, for the first time ever I thought I would be failing something, fortunately I did not. Thanks for your Patience and I hope you like this chapter.

**PLEASE! ****Update and Review, They Make writing so much easier, more satisfying; and seeing my email filled up with Fanfiction notifications make my live worth living. Thank You ALL! (And as Usual Thanks to my super, mega , hyper, extraordinaire, magnificent Beta Jules Ann.) **

"Ouch! Ouch! Dad, let go."

"Come on Dad; leave my ear alone, Ow!"

I heard both my boys being dragged towards the study, I am not exactly sure what will their Papa Bear do to them, but I'll be sure to be back for them for some really needed mommy love and cuddles… after a scorching lecture, that is. I don't care that my family, especially my boys get into squabbles, even between themselves, every now and then; I mean testosterone has not changed that much between times. But still, a full out fist fight in the middle of the dining room! That I would not tolerate, nor would Carlisle.

I called al my brood over.

"Kids we are going on a hunt, rush out"

"Oh, Mom… I want to wait, to hear, I mean to stay, to you know, to morally support Sant," Jake tried to say.

I slapped him on the back of the head.

"Nice try, son, but no you will leave him and Seth alone to handle the mess they got themselves into ALONE, only them and your father."

"Yeah Dog Boy, let them be, they got into the mess their own, they can get out of it alone." Said Rosalie.

"Rosalie, don't start," I said.

Everyone proceeded to head outside and they all rushed out to the woods. Jasper was the only one who had not left.

"Jasper why are you shifting?" I asked. He looked jumpy and nervous, especially when Rosalie said that they caused it on their own.

"Uh, It's nothing Momma," he said. But I am an experienced mother, I saw him slightly backing off, and lowering his head; I know when my children lie, not that it stops them for trying.

"I know you Jasper Cullen; tell me what's wrong son" I said, getting closer to him and lifting his chin with my fingers, making him look at me eye to eye.

"The fight was my fault." He whispered.

"Why do you say that son?" I asked, genuinely surprised.

"I am sorry momma…" He said.

"Shh, My Soldier Boy, tell me what's wrong."

"I…I lost control of my power. That's why Sant and Seth got in a fight"

"Oh Son, why didn't you say anything?"

"I am sorry momma. I just panicked."

I nodded and quickly went to call Carlisle.

CPV

I proceeded to drag each of my sons to my study by their ears. They did not like it at all and were whimpering and complaining all the way along. I did not care; I know their ears won't fall off. I am currently a very angry Papa Bear, I only want them to get along, they are my two babies, I know they are like 15 and 16, but they are my youngest, and Sant has now officially become the baby of the family and probably will now always have that role. I doubt I can handle any more children. I look at them down, and they are both shuffling, sitting on opposite ends of the couch, with their heads bowed down. The scene is almost cute, as both of them act exactly the same and look very similarly physically speaking. I decide to break down the silence.

"So does anyone care to explain what happened down in the kitchen?"

They both rapidly shake their heads and keep shuffling in their seats. I let out a sigh; I really do not know what to do. I mean, I should spank them both, but something is really off about this situation; they are not the type who would get physical in the middle of a room with everyone watching. Also I don't think they are the kind of kids that will hit anyone, however if they don't tell me anything then there is nothing I can do. I walk over to Sant who has started shaking a bit.

"Hatchling talk to me, please, tells me what's wrong?"

Seth surprisingly only snickered a bit, he was actually shaking as well.

"Baby Cub, what's the matter, that wasn't you down there?"

"We're sorry Dad," both boys cried out at the same time.

"I don't know why I hit Sant, I just suddenly felt so angry and scared out of nowhere"

"I felt the same Dad, I did not want to attack Seth, but I was suddenly feeling emotional pain that was screaming for the need of relief."

I suddenly realized that my children were not responsible for this fight that much. I wondered if a certain southern gentleman had anything to do with it. As soon as I thought it I could hear my phone ringing, I saw it was Esme so I quickly answered.

"My Love," we both said at the same time.

We chuckled a bit at that one, we always did that, and we could never stop except by consciously thinking it.

"Don't punish the boys."

"Excuse my love, did I hear you correctly your two babies got in a real fist fight, this was no mock fighting between them, and you want me to not punish them"

"Yes Carlisle, it's exactly what I am saying. Punishing them would not solve anything, even if the fight was their fault, which it wasn't. It was Jazz, who accidentally lost control because of all the emotions boiling down, and as he was nervous he released all the emotions at once."

So I had been right, this ordeal was not their fault. I was partly relieved to hear that, I did not want to believe that my sons will get into a real fight between them, that has rarely happened in all the decades we have been together. And those two are the ones I would believe least likely to solve their family arguments through fighting. I was sure that those two would kill in defense of the other; they were just too stubborn to realize it.

"So my little wrestlers what do you think we should do about your little outburst? "

They both gasped at me wide eyed, they looked like scared little boys that thought they had gotten away with it.

"No Dad please don't punish us" both whined at the same time.

I chuckled a bit, honestly when we moved again I will have this two pass up as twins. They were so much alike.

"Well… I will pass it up this time."

They both sighed in relief.

However, you are not the hook. I decided that I need to take some drastic measure to teach you a little lesson.

"Seth go to your room, pack everything you need, we are leaving for the Island, and go call your brothers"

Seth Looked at me a bit confused, before nodding and leaving.

That left me and Sant.

"Buckle up, my little snake. We are going shopping."

**A/N: ****Thanks for reading, Please Review and Subscribe!**


	17. A Cullen Room and Wardrobe

**A/N: **Hello to all my dear Readers. I am really sorry for my absence. I am posting this chapter a month later than I wanted, I originally thought on posting this as a Christmas gift on December 25th, yet I was not able to, and just kept delaying the posting. So I apologize, and Hope this XXL chapter is to your liking. As Usual thanks to my Faithful reviewers; MileyRowling, AnnaTwiheart and Carlisle Fan 22. Also Want to thank my Newest Subscriber and Follower asiya halima kone.

**Please, Subscribe and Review; They really motivate me, both as a person and as a Writer!**

**A Cullen Room and Wardrobe**

**SPOV**

I couldn't believe it. It has been since forever that I have actually been going shopping, it reminds me of when my Dad and I would just go to any mall that I would pick, we would have lunch and just browse all over the stores. I usually was able to goad him into buying me something every time.

I straightened my clothes a bit before heading downstairs, trying to look the best I could, and reflexively brushed my hair with my hands, feeling nervous of going out in public just as I usually was when I was human, especially since I had very low self-esteem as human. But I laughed a bit at myself as I realized my physical appearance had been enhanced after the transformation. I was chuckling at myself as I entered the garage; while I have already summarized my family was rich, I still got a huge shock seeing the assortment of extremely magnificent (and extremely expensive) cars parked in the garage. I stood in awe for a bit. Quite amused at seeing such a huge collection that looked as it belonged to spoiled Hollywood Brats or from an Arab Sheikh. Before I noticed I wasn't the only one in the garage, Alice was there as well and she was calling me over, as she stood behind a quite speedy looking yellow Porsche. I could see it in the eyes she had _**the **_look; the one that screams, "Do as I say or you'll suffer, before doing what I say." So I just hopped in without argument, Dad was a bit shocked to see me in they're so quietly, but he went ahead and got in the passenger side, as I laid down on my stomach in the back. I closed my eyes, and just lay there; hoping that I could have a great time with my Dad and anxious to get to the mall soon. I opened my eyes for a while; I just was not able to sleep at all. I leaned forward and saw Alice driving by at 140 Km/H, honestly since I do not feel it I just don't care; I guess they know what they are doing after so many years driving.

We arrived at the biggest mall I have ever seen. It looked 5 stories high, and it appeared to have every possible luxurious brand that existed in the planet on it. I noticed how tight security was, Alice had to show 3 permits to get in, and the underground parking lot was protected by what looked to be about 50 guards, each heavily armed and accompanied by ferocious looking security dogs, they each stood firm and tall, looking like those guards from the Buckingham Palace, but as soon as she was allowed in; all the personnel were saluting her, as if she was a VIP Customer, or even better the queen herself.

"Hello Ms. Cullen, what a nice surprise, what would it be today?" Asked a burly security guy.

"Oh Hello Richard" she responded, flashing the guard a perfect white smile.

"Well, Miss Cullen, who are you coming with this time? Is that your father, a pleasure as usual Dr. Cullen, and who is this little guy?" He asked as I got out of the car. Thinking how much like a sucker he was acting, as soon as he said "Little guy" I gave him the deepest scowl that I could muster, and a low growl escaped my lips. The security guy blinked and stepped back. I chuckled a bit to myself, hoping Dad did not notice.

My Dad however heard me, because he walked up to me and gave me a stern look, followed by a very low "Behave, Son," I pouted and nodded my head.

"Sorry Richard, he is just a bit sensitive; you know the deal, teenagers and their moods"

"Of course Doctor Cullen, enjoy your trip," Richard said, as he left, very slowly, as if I may bite.

I chuckled a bit at myself, before noticing my father eyeing me.

"Young man, I hope you will behave yourself on this trip, you'll be around humans and you need to act normal, you have seen us and observed us, Alice and Edward had told me that you know how to act responsible; and if you misbehave, I swear I'll ground you _AND_ give your bottom a good hard warming up when we get home, get it, Hatchling? " He said it in a real low, dangerous tone.

I flinched. Man this having a Dad that actually cares about how I behave is kind of annoying and kind of nice as well, I mean at least I have someone to guide me, instead of guiding myself. Apparently I would now be able to just act like the kid I still was and forever would now be. But I flinched on the second part, I mean a part of me had some healthy fear that he would follow through with what he told me a few days ago; yet a small part of me was laughing it all up as joke, I mean grounding and spanking, come on, am I 7 or something?

He came closer to me and squeezed down on my shoulder, while looking directly into my eyes.

"Got it Hatchling?" He said again.

"Yes Dad, I`ll behave." I said.

"Good boy son, I love you, ok? Always remember that. But you need to behave, especially around humans. If you don't it could generate trouble not only for you, but for the whole family as well." He spoke in that same low tone again, but this time it was filed with so much love that it startled me for bit. It was nice to hear someone else; especially an older man address me with honest love.

"I love you too Dad" I said.

And it was true. I finally realized I had a place where I belonged. I had loved my real dad, but he just let _them_ abuse me, and tried to compensate only with expensive gifts and perhaps some love, but not so much. I just felt so loved, so complete, with my new family, my new parents. Carlisle is my Dad and Esme is my Mom now. I have a new family, a real family.

"Come on son, now we must shop"

"Ok Dad" I responded, smiling up to him.

"So let's get the heavy stuff out of the way first, you are getting fitted for a tuxedo," said Alice.

We proceeded up to the 5th floor; we found the store Alice was talking about. I blinked a bit; I never expected to actually be allowed to have something by Prada, until I was at least 40. Now she was leading me down to an office labeled "Manager" as if it was usual for her to do so. She barged in without a care in the world. The man in the office was about to shout obscenities at us, and then he saw who was he with. He immediately dropped the phone without a care and saluted.

"Ah, Ms. Cullen, My Favorite Client. What can I do today? And who is the young man with you?" He enquired while eyeing me up and down.

"Hello Austin, this is my newest adopted brother. His name is Santiago."

"Well hello there Young Mr. Cullen," he said to me.

I giggled a bit at the "Young Mr. Cullen". It was quite a delight to hear.

"Hello to you to Sir," I replied.

"So Ms. Cullen, let me guess; he is here to be fitted for a Tux. Tailor made of course, please have him proceed to the dressing room and I will measure him. I need him in shorts for this which," he turned to me and said, "I will bring you some, they are a new design and you can take them if you like. Brand new of course"

I proceeded into a small dressing room and put on the appointed shorts. They were very comfy. Then the man came in and told me to stay still. I tried to do so, yet shuffled a bit here and there, supposing it was not normal for humans, and even more human teenagers, to sit completely still, but I didn't need to keep the charade up; the man was very effective; he seemed done in just 10 minutes.

"Great, Young Mr. Cullen. I'll have it ready before you leave the mall, which will be at closing time knowing your sister. By the way you can keep those shorts as a gift, ok?"

"Thanks," I said

We exited the changing room, and I saw Austin shake hands with my dad.

"A pleasure to see you again Dr. Cullen, the Tuxedo, with the shoes, shirt, jacket, pants and bowtie comes to $3500, this includes your VIP Platinum Discount of 50%. Let me congratulate you on your fine son, he is the best-behaved teenager I have ever seen."

I blushed a bit at the compliment. At least internally, since I really could not blush now.

"Thank you; he is a very good kid. He makes me proud to call him my son." Dad said.

Now I would have been Fire Engine Red all over if I were still human, fortunately I was not. I did allow myself to smile as we exited the store.

In the next store, everything looked just as expensive as before. Alice still seemed to navigate it as if she could buy the whole store and have extra cash left. She got some stuff from the racks at a frighteningly fast speed. She handed me stuff all over; promising that it was only for me to try on and see what I liked. She would not force me to get anything I did not want to. Surprisingly enough she had chosen the right size and fit for me. It was amazing looking at myself in the mirror in the white suit, with a red shirt under the heavy white coat and shinning white pants, alongside a deep sapphire blue tie; and feeling like a million bucks, like I owned the world. I had an amazing family, and amazing body, had an immortal life in front of me. I giggled, remembering all the times I had felt the need, the desire to commit suicide. I had no need of that now, all thanks to my Dad, my Mom and my Brothers and Sisters. I proceeded to try on the other clothing Alice gave me and was elated; she seemed to understand what I like instantly. She bought 3 sets of suit pieces, pants and coats one black, one white and one grey. I saw the receipt coming out at $5000. Alice just handed her card over, flashing me a smile.

"So now that everything stuffy is out of the way, time to go get your casual clothing. First let's go to that store over there, in here you will get everything you require for school and general clothing, just get whatever you want and bring it to me." Alice said.

I proceeded to let my inner shopaholic out. I found 10 polo shirts, 5 colored, 3 stripped and 2 with a printed stamp. I also went ahead and picked out 10 pairs of jeans, black, dark blue, light blue, cream colored and pure white. Then I choose some other pants as well, along with some sweats; which Alice almost fainted at seeing, but she took them to pay for them anyway, although scowling all the way through...next I found some t-shirts, 16 pairs of underwear and 16 pairs of socks. Finally I proceeded to get quite a collection of jackets and sweaters. All ready and done, and being quite pleased and excited with myself I started to pay attention with giddy excitement to the constant bling, bling as the cashier registered every item of clothing; and after all of it was done and packed, Alice commanded the parade of 3 shopping carts containing my new wardrobe.

**Esme POV**

Well I know that Sant and Carlisle will be out for the whole day and well into the night. I wonder how Sant will handle experiencing Alice in her full shopaholic mode, yet this fits perfectly well into my plans of having Sant´s new bedroom already set. I know that as vampires we really don't need that much furniture and stuff, but that's just technicalities, plus we are not a "normal" vampire coven by any standard. We are a vampire coven that is a family and as such I believe in my kids deserving all the commodities (and perhaps some more) that all children their age tend to get.

"Edward, Jacob" I called down to them.

"Yes Mom?" They enquired.

"Get ready we are going shopping and fixing Sant's bedroom."

"Ok Mom!" They replied, quite enthusiastically in fact, first time ever that I see them that happy to help me redecorating. We all piled up in Bella´s Jeep. A fun fact about design stores, they always have a model available to sell, you just need to mention the right price.

First thing to look for was a bed. That was an easy enough decision, I knew Jacob was quite talented in wood carving, so we went to a specialty store and bought lots of wood for Jacob to craft the bed. We also bought tons of paint; Edward was doing the painting of the room. I also bought a comforter with dragons on them, and a black leather couch as well.

Once paid up and ready we rushed back into the house. We started preparing everything. Edward was a flash of light as he painted all the walls a deep red. While leaving a wall totally ignored.

"What are you doing on that wall son?" I enquired.

"I am doing a mural Mom. One with a Dragon on it, but I am leaving it for last"

"Great Idea Son"

"Thanks Mom"

Meanwhile Jake, not one to be left behind was cutting and polishing wood as if his life depended on it. He created drawers, bookcases and a beautifully craved four-poster bed. But my biggest attention grabber was another item that I have no idea where it came from. Some white marbles, alongside some emeralds.

"Jacob Cullen! Where did you get those and for what?" Jake was not one for fancy jewelry, and while I trusted him. Well it is Jake who we are talking about here.

"Whoa Momma! You Hurt Me. I am Craving a Statue for Sant. It will be attached to the top part of his bed. The emeralds are for the eyes. Plus since I know Eddie is painting the whole room red, and all the wood is dark oak, it will help to have something white to balance the room."

Okay, now I am dumbstruck. Apparently Jacob has paid attention when I chortle about design stuff.

"Well son, nice thinking. Good luck," I said.

I went downstairs and decided to read a book, while my 2 sons worked alone I lay down on the couch in the living room, and was set to read with the music of chainsaws, hammers and brushes as background. My peace and quiet evening redecorating my son's room couldn't be peaceful, like everything that's being done in this family, I thought as I heard a crash from upstairs.

"Damn you Muskrat" was heard from upstairs. Oops Rosie and Emmett where apparently back from their hunting, and decided to come through the window, rather than the door. I rushed upstairs trying to steel my nerves, this day is going to be perfect, even if I have to staple those two to a chair and tape their mouths shut. They will be sorry if they ruin my baby's room due to their bickering.

Surprisingly enough when I got to Jacobs room I saw that Jake was holding the statue, as Rose held a craving pick.

"Rotate it dog," Rosalie was saying.

I let out a sigh of relief, so they were working together for the fifth time in a year. My baby has achieved something great. He will be perfect for this family I _know _it, just as all my other sons and daughters are.

As soon as everything was done, I brought up all the stuff they made and placed it all together. I also added the couch and a fire fountain to it. Everything looked perfect. I was very excited for Sant to come home and see his new room. Now fully furnished, we only needed to stock everything he would have bought.

**SPOV**

"Well everything is ready, at least regarding clothes; I am leaving to take this home and start accommodating the clothes in your wardrobe. Now you will go with Dad and get the rest of your stuff."

"Wait Ali, You mean there is more stuff for me?" I asked, No way they were willing to get me even more nice things. I felt like a Spoiled Prince.

"Son it is my right to spoil you, you are my son and that's what parents do, and Yes there is Son. We need to get you a TV, and Stereo, and Video Game Console," He Said leaving me even more surprised. But the biggest surprise came next.

"And you also need to have this" He said; handing me over a Shiny Gold Credit Card with my name on it, Santiago Cullen.

"This is your allowance card Son, it has 25 thousand dollars on it to start, and will refill monthly with 10 thousand dollars. This is for you to get anything you want. So while I pick out and buy you the TV and Stereo, you can choose the console you want which will be a gift. But you will pay any games you want to get as well as any books you might want. Now off you go! Oh and by the way it is the 31st today so the card will refill itself tomorrow."

I was dumbstruck, I mean I was getting a whole new life, and everything that Dad has bought me costs a fortune. Yet he also gives me an allowance that is equivalent to more than what some adults earn in a year, and insists to go all out as it will refill itself by tomorrow with the same amount as my siblings get.

I proceeded to head over to Best Buy then Barnes and Nobles. Not having a care in the world for once I am not worrying if I should have enough money to get everything I wanted. I had found 50 new books I also bought a Nintendo DS with 15 new games. As far as the console in my room I bought 10 games for my personal PS4. Surprisingly enough I had spent less than half my available funds. I then thought on my desire to learn some knew stuff, and bought language courses of German and French, along with buying myself a nice guitar and a keyboard as well. I had noticed Edward loved music and had noticed him playing his Piano once or twice, and hoped he would teach me how to play. Feeling quite happy, which worried me a bit as I was not a costumed to feeling this happy for so long, I went down to the car, seeing a delivery truck which was loaded with my new plasma screen TV and PlayStation 4, there was also a Big MacBook Pro computer and a gigantic sound system.

The car and truck were fully packed up now. We all boarded it and I was extremely anxious to get home. Alice must have sensed it and drove as fast as she could. When we reached home it was about 10 PM. I proceeded to rush through the house, noticing that it had no lights turned on and the air felt really thick, no sound could be heard, I rushed to my room, wanting to lay down all my purchases; hoping they would fit in the bed, seeing as the room was bare as a board. I reached the door and pulled the handle.

"SURPRISE!"

I was shocked my whole family was there, welcoming me into the most amazing room I had ever seen. It looked so perfect; I loved it, with its many bookshelves in dark wood, a very expensive leather couch. The most amazing part was the beautifully crafted four poster bed, and the mural in the wall. Everything had a dragon theme to it; there was even a marble dragon fountain that not only seemed to breathe down water, but fire as well. It remained me of Fairytales, I was living my very own story, everything just seemed to perfect, and I could now live in this perfect world forever.

"Thank You, Thank You, Thank You!" I yelled. I could not really stop myself; I rushed and hugged my mother with all my heart.

"You are very welcome son, now go crack your brothers ribs; they made the bed and the mural."

I was dumbstruck, had they really done that for me?

"Yes Sant and we will do that and so much more, you are our baby brother and we love you," Edward said.

Before I could react I was crushed by both Edward and Jacob's hugs. It still feels so amazing to have older brothers, especially older brothers that seemed to have no trouble hugging me or wrestling with me. I missed hugs a lot, the closest thing I ever had to a brotherly hug was the one my only friend gave me like 2 years ago, before he went away to live in another country, where he was killed during an earthquake. That still gave me nightmares every once in a while, feeling my friend trapped and me being paralyzed not able to do anything as he collapsed, dying due to suffocation.

"Well as long as you are a good vampire boy and don't get in trouble by exposing yourself to humans or foolishly attacking other Vampires, you won't need to worry about death or being alone anymore, you are now stuck with us forever." Said Edward.

I nodded my head in understanding. I was thankful that I never get into any major trouble, and I was not planning to begin now. It actually started to sink in the message that I really had to be careful, especially around humans, and Dad would certainly make sure I did not do anything that could put me in danger, even if that meant being punished. I still blushed internally when I thought of his threat in the mall.

Edward snickered at my train of thoughts and whispered to me so quietly that I am sure no one heard it.

"Don't even think about it, the time will come I assure you, you are a teenager after all, and you my dear brother are your father's son, which means he will handle your discipline very traditionally, but afterwards when everything is finished all is forgiven so don't worry. Just try to have patience and don't panic. And take it from your big baby brother he will _always love you."_

I just felt the heat again, thinking how red I would have been these last days if I where human and nodded my head. Ok, so now we are going to fill a bit of your night, seeing as it is only 8:30, you will have your first keyboard lesson. Say goodnight to everyone for now and let us get in the music room. We went over but before I could take out my keyboard, Edward guided me towards what I assumed was his Piano, and started playing a mysterious tune. I could not recognize the song, it sounded eerily familiar, yet felt different; but trying to remember it was difficult, the memory felt distorted, yet I was able to pull through and remembered it, but it was clearly not the same song, it was my favorite song elevated to perfection, and it made me feel so warm and safe. Before I could speak Edward, who had seemed done with that song, kept playing another song, another one I recognized, and much as the first one, it was very comforting and after the day amazing day I had just experienced wonder how I could ever be so lucky. Just as the first song said, I had found an ideal place, and just as the second one said, I had found myself living in my perfect fantasy book.

"Well Sant, I just couldn't decide which one to play, so I played both: I actually have composed a bit of music for each member of the family, it helps me channeling out both mine and their emotions. So I composed these Lullabies for you," he told me. Smiling up at me.

"Thanks Ed... Wait I am not a Toddler!" I exclaimed, pouting a bit.

"Oh hush, you know what I meant, and I know you love it,' he reached out and gave me a hug.

Now you will go to bed, read or something. You have everything set already for tomorrow, even your papers have already been, shall we say _arranged_.

I raised my eyebrow at him, both at the papers and me ordering me to bed.

"Don't ask, and go to bed Son!" Shouted my Dad.

I pouted some more, but did as I was told and went to my room.

As I lay in bed and reading my book I wondered about the trip to the island tomorrow, wondering what would happen, thinking on the fun and trouble a group of male teenage vampires/shape shifters could find on an island...

**Hope You Enjoyed! **

**Please, Subscribe and Review; They really motivate me, both as a person and as a Writer!**

**A/N: **Again, Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading this story. Please bear with me, I know that I am a bit slow when posting chapters, I am sorry, but thanks for all your patience on keeping up with the story. I hope to be able to post a new chapter by the end of February, but that's tentative at best.


	18. Vacations

**A/N:**

Thanks to everyone. Today is a very special Day for me, is both my birthday, and in turn my first anniversary in FanFiction. Thanks to all my subscribers, reviewers and readers. Life is really though sometimes, and I really need to thank all of you for having accepted my writings. Thank you so much! They Make life so much more worth it living, each time a new email from Fanfiction comes is like an early Christmas present, it will always light me up, make me smile no matter how thought the day is set to be or has been. As Usual thanks to my Beta, Jules you are amazing.

**Hope You Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Me Not Own twilight (I wish I could, but I would never will) **

**And So Here it is:**

**Snt POV:**

My new alarm clock "woke" me up at 7 o'clock in the morning, I was a bit surprised that no one seemed to be home, I listened very carefully and sniffed the air, only detecting the scent of my Father and Mother. Well apparently all the couples were away to have some err _married couple_ night. I was not naive, yet felt oddly disturbing as any teenager would tell you; they are my brothers and sisters for god sake! Seeing I was alone in the house aside from my parents, who had their own bathroom I proceeded to the one that was located inside my bedroom and proceeded to give myself a through shower. I wrapped a towel around myself and walked back to my room; I was just about to set to get into a comfy pair of sweats and a t – shirt for the trip, when to my surprise I saw my closet was locked and an outfit was already set for me in a bed, alongside a note, which I picked up carefully:

_Hey Baby Brother!_

_So Alice had this vision of you wearing sweat pants and a hoodie to the airport and she got in a completely hysterical state, her shrieks were interrupting my bonding time with Rose, So anyway She ordered me (and was happy to comply if it stopped her screaming) to lock up your closet and set up and outfit for you._

_Emmett_

I groaned a bit, technically I could just knock the door down, but I think mom would not appreciate if I destroy my bedroom after having it for a mere couple of hours, and shuddered when I looked down to the outfit. I am pretty sure all islands are located in hot or nearly hot, so why on earth had Alice picked up a long sleeved shirt in the first place? Why did she choose such a heavy looking set of pants, and a pair of black dress shoes! This will clearly warrant some attention. Nevertheless I started putting up the ridiculous outfit, thinking that my brothers better have a similar getup as mine or else!

I descended the stairs grumbling lowly to myself about how I looked ready to go on a prom date, not on an airplane, but as I descended I noted all my brothers were attired in similar getups to mine, I sighed a bit and laughed out loud at their faces, they looked as annoyed by having to wear the getup as I was. We were all wearing Black Pants, that looked to be made out of snug satin, and we each had a on an expensive silk shirt on with a matching watch, Edward's and mine were red, Seth and Jacob's were green and Emmett and Jasper's were blue. The black leather dress shoes we were all wearing completed the outfit. I was about to say something about this when I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned around to see my dad standing there in an exact replica of our getup, except he had a pure white silk shirt on instead.

"So you to, huh Sant?" Asked Edward.

"Don't mind me! This is Emmett`s Fault!"

"Who? Me?" Inquired my jester of an oldest brother.

"You locked my closet remember," I told him.

"Oh Yeah, I did." He replied with a goofy smile on his face.

I rolled my eyes, swearing on vengeance for later.

Edward chuckled a bit at my train of thought and I just winked at him.

"Now boys you better behave for your Dad, and enjoy the trip!" Said Mom, who was standing there waiting for us.

"Yes Mom." We chorused and arrived at a van that we were going to take to the airport. It was loaded up with 7 huge suitcases. I panicked momentarily, thinking what could have Alice packed in those and praying there where normal clothes for the climate we were supposed to be going to.

"Don't panic Sant, your sister has everything ready and I am sure she has packed some clothes that are more to your liking that the ones we are wearing right now. Don't worry about your current outfit, she doesn't usually make us wear this formally at home, is just she likes us to "flaunt our wealth and fashion" at big public places like airports". Edward told me chuckling. "Plus I will take you to shop for something you like if you definitely need other clothes"

I nodded my head gratefully and hoped in the van, Dad Was driving with Jacob and Emmett at the front, in the next row I was seated with Edward, and at the back there was Jasper and Seth. The two wolves fell asleep a few minutes after we had driven out of the woods and into the highway, Yet I could not have the luxury and shuffled over, Dad had forbidden me packing any electronics for this trip, I generally carried a backpack full of gadgets for even the shortest car trips, now I lacked any form of entertainment and kept shuffling to at least feel I was doing something, yet I was bored out of my mind. I started to try to work around remembering the music from my human life, but it was uncomfortable thinking about that music, most of it I had cried with, so I shifted my mind, thinking about my sleeping Wolf brothers, and the water bottle filled with water that I had brought alone out of habit and for appearances sake.

**CPV:**

As I drove the rented van alongside I got used to the usual soundtrack that accompanied me every time we drove to the airport, my wolf sons snoring and my vampire sons shouting and laughing along the music from their electronics. It was very rare for the car to be silent, since almost never had absolutely all the boys been grounded at the same time. I was trying to focus on my youngest, I knew I have to be careful with doing that as I drive but still, he looked a bit grumpy, I would probably regret my decision later of not allowing him any of his electronics, yet I needed to remind him that some punishment was still due, I did not allow Seth to bring any as well, but well Seth could still help himself to avoid boredom in the car trip by taking a few "Z`s," Sant couldn't get such a luxury. I looked to the back of the car, and saw my son playing with a water bottle twirling it between his fingers, I chuckled a bit to myself thinking of stopping him, before realizing there was no point, it was just a matter of boys being boys. And knowing my boys as I did I count mentally waiting for the outburst 5… 4… 3… 2… Perhaps I was wrong 1...

WHAT *cough* THE HE *cough* *cough*

Nope I was right as usual, I laughed a bit to myself as with a twist that would have been impossible for a human, Sant had opened the bottle and twirled its contents over Seth, before twisting in an impossibly fast speed and dumping the rest on Jacob, making sure he did not spray on the electronics or me. I turned to look at him; he was laughing himself silly while twinkling his eyes in an "I am an innocent puppy" look. I just rolled my eyes, he was becoming more Cullen every day, and while I loved him bonding with his brothers it made me wonder how often would he get in trouble if you combine the fact he is the youngest, has apparently the most mischievous personality, and he was taking cues from his older brothers! He would be a mix of Jacob and Edward! The most bullheaded of my sons combined with the most stubborn one. Oh Dear! Never a dull moment in this family, even less now. But Whom I am kidding, I love all those rambunctious boys from the deepest part of my being.

"Don't get all mushy Dad". Edward "Warns" me, grinning.

"Very Funny Son, you better not let poor Sant stray, nor let Jacob"

"Ah, you love our, "Idiotic Brain and Unmovable Heart Stopping" Stunts as you call them"

"Yeah, but then I have to toast your behinds, something I rather never have to do, but you can all be little naughty brats, the only problem is you are _**my**_brats, and Unlike some leaders in some other covens I won't be expelling you or ripping you limbs off, however it still It pains me to spank you boys"

"Humph, I think it hurts us worse than you" Jasper commented.

_"_Very Funny Son" I replied.

"Dad tell Sant something that was mean" said Jake, Mock Pouting.

"Great job son" I told my youngest, to the laughter of his vampire brothers and scowls from his wolf brothers, "don't do it again please, or you'll have to pay the cleaning of the car out of your allowance" as soon as I saw him shrugging his shoulders off in typical "I don't care" teenage fashion, I switched tactics, _fast_ "and ground you from your games for a month" _that_ got his attention, and his look of mixed confusion and fear and a small bit of rebellion told me I had hit the right spot.

"Yes Dad, I won't do it again" he said, while rolling his eyes at me in a very Jacob like fashion. I shook my head at his theatrics, while turning to my eldest wolf son.

"Jacob, look at what you have done to your baby brother, he is already being corrupted" I said to my oldest wolf son.

"Yeah all nice and good, congratulations on your first successful Cullen Prank Sant, but I need new clothes Dad, these are way too wet" Said Seth.

All of us were gob smacked, I almost thought I was dreaming, except you know, vampires _can't _sleep. All my sons looked to be in a similar state, even Sant, who for a moment stood completely frozen, before shaking his head and extending and arm to his brother, Seth extended his too and they stared deep into each other, before Seth pulled his baby brother close, and ruffled his hair all over, getting him wet as well. Sant froze again, and I was about to interfere, before I heard Sant.

"You Prat!" He said. But I knew he was not serious, nor was he mad. He was grinning widely, which was very nice to see; I treasure the moments my sons are so open, displaying their emotions and looked younger than they were; but Sant's moments had the special components of him building his new story, since he was used to alive were family meant sorrow and crying instead of happiness and laughter, as it should be.

"Awe, how nice, the babies of the family are making up, so cute" said Emmett in a sing song voice.

We both turned to him and scowled with identical looks on our faces.

"Emmy Bear leave my babies alone," I said.

"Dad!" The 3 exclaimed. Not amused at the way I said their nicknames.

"Shut it, all of you boys are my little brats, forever, never forget that, and that includes you Jazzy, Eddie and Jakey"

They all laughed it off and responded with, "Yes Daddy."

We arrived to the airport afterwards; each boy took his huge designer bag and rolled it over to the Avianca Counter, which would take us all the way into Sants former homeland of Colombia, before taking a plane there to Leticia, and from there a boat all the way to Isle Esme on some jet skis.

"Hello, are all those yours?" The lady in the counter asked me, quite snidely. She did seem to hold back at me when she took a good look at me.

"Yes they are my 5 sons, I am Doctor Carlisle Cullen"

"Yes Mr. Cullen, do you want anything specially arranged?"

"No I am sure they will behave perfectly as usual, and can be seated however they want, especially since we seem to be the only passengers on First Class"

"Fine sir," she shakily replied.

Since we arrived early, we had at least an hour before boarding, in which I let my children's roam free through the VIP lounge, my wolf boys went, predictably directly to the food section, while Jasper and Emmett, sprawled on a sofa and kept their games, while Edward laid down to read, I looked around and wondered where my youngest was, I scanned the room with my eyes moving vampire quick, and saw him slowly edging towards the free computers with full Wi - Fi, avoiding to look at anything, and shuffling over nervously, sneaking quick peeks at his brothers and myself. He seemed to be contemplating something. He seemed to be debating with himself, I waited for about a full minute, before slowly seeing him shake his head and shuffling over next to Edward, putting to himself before, taking out a magazine and became engrossed with it.

I sneaked over to him, very slowly, making sure he did not notice me.

"Nice choice son, I hope you avoid any naughty actions like what you were about to do or you won't like it"

"DAD!" He exclaimed, he seemed not to notice the little jump he did and his deer caught in the headlights expression "You scared me!" He whispered.

"So did you son," I said. "I would not want to spank you so soon"

**Snt POV **

We finally arrived to the airport, and I am super excited, I am having my first family vacation, and it comes with first class tickets! I never have traveled in first class in my life, I was super anxious to get on the plane! But we had arrived early enough, we had an hour to be free, but in the confines of the super luxurious VIP Lounge. I was very happy to see those computers with free internet, yet felt a strong voice on the back of my head telling me no, your dad is right there, don't do anything stupid, he could ground you forever, or maybe the dreaded thought in the back of my mind _he could spank me. _I flinched and backed away quickly and shuffled towards Edward, plopped down next to him, found a magazine and began to read. I did not notice my dad coming close to I heard his small lecture I almost wanted to faint, he was scolding me in public! And even worse, he reaffirmed that he would _gulp_ spank me if I misbehaved!

"Yes daddy, I wouldn't like you to spank me either, like never ever forever" I said, giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Nice Try Son, but I know all my boys and they are destined to sometimes end up over my knee, because boys can be little brats sometimes" he said. But as he did he was giving me a big hug. "Hope you enjoy the trip my boy"

"Yes Dad, I will and thank you Dad" I said.

After a while everything was set and ready, all my boys behaved like angels, (for once!) I thought and they very politely handled everything as they boarded the plane, the set up was 4 seats on a row 2 on each side for 2 lines. Edward and Sant sat in the front, at the right side, Seth and Jacob sat next to them, and Jasper and Emmett went behind the wolves, I sat down next to Jasper and Emmett in the other back row, with no one next to me. I took put my book and prepared myself for a nice smooth ride. The wolves are now very accustomed to flying so everything would be fine.

Ssssssssss

As we landed in Bogota, my boys grumbled a bit, the city was noisy and polluted, it was full of people as well, it seemed overpopulated, my vampire son's senses heightened due to the amount of blood running free, Sant was whining and shuffling his feet, his face showed he was a bit pained. I pushed over and hugged him tightly.

**Snt POV**

Damn, I forgot how polluted and dirty this city is, and is full of sad unhappy and poor people. I hated seeing such much wasted potential on this city, yet I felt that perhaps this city could shine bright, if only the citizens woke up. All utopian outlooks aside, I realized that I forgot how overcrowded the city is; all my senses felt as if I had taken a shot of adrenalin, while my throat began to throb painfully, it felt like someone was holding a flamethrower inside my throat, it made me feel stiff and uncomfortable, I started to shake a bit, struggling against the need of human blood, my brothers trying to talk me down from it, but I couldn't hold it, I began to lowly growl at them, before I felt a warm hug enveloping me, and it felt as if a switch had turned off, and I was once again feeling more _humane,_ less animalistic you know.

"Thanks Dad, Whew that was close, I am sorry"

Dad smiled at me and then, SMACK! Down came his hand at my backside.

"OW! Daaad" I whined. That hurt! I wondered how a single swat could hurt so much, and how this meant that many of these would hurt, bad.

"Sorry son, you need to learn to control your urges, you don't growl at your brothers,_ nor _your sisters, and especially not to your mother or I, it is very disrespectful"

"Yes Dad" I replied.

Fortunately for us, our flight was soon ready to depart, an hour ahead of schedule; we all boarded the plane, noticing no one else was there I turned towards Edward.

"Ed, why are we the only ones here?" I enquired

"Because going to Leticia is not in the plans of any businessman nor remotely sane human in this climate and conditions. It's simply not normal to go there, but Airlines still fly the routes, just in case.

Off we were again, and I played another 20 rounds of who wants to be a millionaire? To pass time. The plane ride was short enough so all Seth and Jacob did was sleeping some more, while Jasper was playing Mario, and Emmett played Minecraft. Edward was listened music on his IPod.

We arrived and got our bags, easy enough to recognize in Alfredo Vasquez Cobo, Leticia's Airport, single baggage claim strip, the airport was hot and horribly humid! And worse it's supposedly air conditioners where doing almost absolutely nothing, they seemed to rotate but it was just the slight draft of wind. Even for a vampire I could sense the heat, while Jacob and Seth were sweating gallons, and where in turn drinking like a 6 pack of bottled water _each! _

_"_Sant I now this is your birth land and all but honestly, next time we are arriving through Rio de Janeiro, this airport is too damned painful" said Jacob.

"I agree Jake; I just wanted to see it again once for olds time sake"

"Oh really, well brother tell us the story"

"I will tell you in the boat"

We all proceeded down to the docks, which were only like 15 minutes away from the airport, and I closed my eyes remembering that school trip, one that was so awesome, yet so disastrous.

We arrived swiftly, and took the huge yacht that dad has rented for the trip, and in which we will be traveling up the island. I sighed as we hoed over, feeling the breeze and humidity, smelling the scent of jungle that surrounded the huge river, I noticed that all my brothers sat around me in some comfy looking sofas, I plopped down next to Edward, who nodded his head and squeezed my hand for a moment, and I took a deep breath... And could not utter a single world, I shook myself, and attempted to start again... only for a mixture of a cry and groan to come out, and then I could not help myself, I started sniffling, but at least I had Edward and Jacob there holding me and shushing me;

"Deep breath Sant, Just calm down slowly and tell us, we told you can tell us everything you are our baby brother, we love you no matter what, we are brothers, and we look out for each other"

"Tell us Sant, come on my brother, please, don't cry" Said Seth, while drying off my tears.

I shakily nodded my head, gave Edward, Jacob and Seth a Hug, before standing up taking a deep breath and began my story...

**A/N:** Thanks Everyone, Please keep Subscribing and Reviewing, thanks for reading my story, that is a Great Birthday Gift!


	19. Morning at the Island

**A/N: **Hey Everyone! I am sorry to have not posted anything in so long, I apologize. I hope you like this new Chapter, as well as check out my new fanfic, an NCIS One. Thanks for all the support and encouragement. I want to post these today because I don't know when will I be able to post again, since this is my Senior Year, and I am beginning to training in Swimming again, and things are bound to be out of control. (Also Thanks To my Awesomest Beta Jules Ann, Miss Amazing.)

Please Keep up those reviews and Subscribes! Thank you so much!

Enough Ramblings Please Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: ME NOT OWN TWILIGHT (SADLY)**

**Snt POV**

We had arrived at the island, and it was HUGE! It looked like it belonged to a celebrity, or one of those businessmen that constantly appear on the covers of millionaire's magazines. It had a huge house that I could both sense and see even if the distance between it and I was huge, thanks to my new vampire senses. Huge palm trees surrounded it, a huge fountain stood in the front of it, lined up by deep black onyx floor and in the distance I was able to see some coconut trees. We all unloaded everything; I was able to smell the saltiness of the ocean air, and was dazzled by the incandescently white sand of the beach. However a pathway of oak wood lite up by elegant looking lamps on both sides led from the deck of the island`s harbor went all the way to the house, ensuring the cleanliness for the suitcases. I took my bag and headed cautiously to the house, it looked to be about 4 stories high, yet was built in an intricate "u" shape making it appear as wide as any decent millionaire mansion, the walls appeared to be white marble and the windows had crystals full of different colors in beautiful designs on them. I was expecting to wake up soon from this amazing dream. It just felt so extremely surreal; Dad voice broke me out of my musings;

"The bedrooms are mostly just for privacy sake when you bring your wives and just for appearances sake when Kaure and Gustavo come. Now seeing as there are only guys here, and only some of you sleep, we will use them to accommodate your stuff, unpack everything in the bedrooms which I will now assign you. Edward I would like you and Jasper, in Jazz and Alice's room. Emmett you and Jacob, in yours and Rose's room, finally Seth you and Sant I will put you in Edward's room. I expect you to do this and then relax a bit without going out ok? Now go!"

I am sure that this is part of our bonding exercises Dad has planned for this vacation. I am sure that in his mind that was a "forced punishment" to make us get along, nothing more terrible than having to share amongst squabbling siblings. I had seen those in a lot of parentings forums in internet. Yet what I am sure dad did not expect was how after the announced we gave each other a big High – Five and let out a "Yeah!" and "Awesome!" , I am sure this most have felt like a small cheeky slap to the face of our stern parent. After the fight, and in the plane and boat we had talked and we had realized that we actually needed to stop the get over our first encounter; at the end of the day we are family and as the youngest boys in the family as well as the fact that we actually share quite a few common interests gives all we need to be the best brother for each other forever.

Dad looked surprised, Edward looked amused. We are sure that he expected some fighting or arguing, not these apparent comradery. I proceeded along with Seth towards our room, I was set on leaving that backpack closed, and not even trying to discern its contents, I rather just enjoy a nice mid night dip, it was eerily quiet and dark, a scene that you could actually think as something that could turn into a horror movie set, Most birds where soundly asleep, while the ocean animals had hidden as soon as they sensed us coming close, I heard them as they splashed away. Since I actually enjoyed the mystical and silent night, and felt safe and secure in my new life as a vampire, without a care of drowning, tripping or getting eaten by a shark, I proceeded to take off my shirt and pants, revealing a pair off swim trunks I had bought at the airport with my new credit card. I made sure Seth was not looking and sneaked out, I am sure he would have stopped me from trying to sneak out; I got to the front door and had my hand on the knob when I felt a larger hand gripping my shoulder, pulling me back. I turned around; gob smacked, and came face to face with my dad.

"Nice to see you out here son, where are you going? Have you unpacked already?"

"Eh no, Dad, I`ll unpack later, just going for a swim."

"Son, even for a vampire, you are still a newborn, in a sense you are still way too young to wander off alone, I want you under supervision, also its way to late, you are still a teenager, and like it or not you are still having a curfew, so get back to your room and unpack now, and then you can head to the game room, read, or perhaps convince Edward to help you with your German, but you are not leaving the house until morning"

"Aw... Dad!" I whined. I tried to head back towards the door.

"Ah, Ah, hold it there, my boy;" he said, while reaching towards me and now he actually twirled me over back to my room, and was blocking the door.

"Pretty Please Daddy?" I asked, with my best puppy dog look.

"Sorry Son, but you are the youngest of 9, I am immune to that look," he told me, grinning.

"Aww Dad, Please"

"Son you better learn this quickly, I am your father, and I expect you to obey me. If not there will be consequences, just ask your brothers if you don't believe me, I do not want to start your vacation by flipping you over my lap"

I blushed instantly at his treat.

"No dad, I will obey you, I promise"

"I do hope so son, I love you." He said ruffling my hair.

"DAD!" I grinned and tried to pull away, but he held me and pulled me into a hug.

I just lay in my dad's arms, then headed to my room and began to unpack, I almost let out a shrill scream when I saw the first thing Alice packed, another ridiculous suit piece, I guess for the return to the airport, I get it she is into fashion, but come on! I knew this wasn't even fashion but a bit of an obsessive behavior! I gave a sigh of relief at the rest of the clothes, they looked "normal" some nice t-shirts in different colors, some swimsuits, and some shorts. And well the other stuff, she packed as well. She also packed me some hats and sunglasses, and a note. 'My dear newest little brother, if what I see happening happens I have a surprise when you return home. Jasper will let me know. Love Ali.' I was very pleased to be honest, and made a mental note to be sure to thank her, perhaps with a shopping trip later. Seth was lying on bed browsing through a car magazine

"You my brother have a death wish," Edward said to me as he entered to Seth's room and mine, although it really was his, you could tell from the colors in the walls and the decoration, it also had some books which suited me just fine.

"I already am dead bro," I responded.

"Smartass, yet what you are planning is plain ridiculous even for a vampire, you must have gotten something from hanging out with Jacob." Replied Edward.

Seth turned toward Edward with a wild look. He apparently was able to perceive my idea.

"Please tell me he did not, and tell me please he won't"

"He is, Seth; dissuade your brother"

"You are crazy Sant! Not even Jasper does that!" Exclaimed Seth, while shaking his head.

"That bad?" I asked, perplexed.

"YES!" They both shouted at me.

"Oh well, now I know what Emmett will suffer" I said, laughing evilly. Come on you never expected me to be that crazy did you? Edward did too. Seth did not seem to get it until.

"You are using your power?"

"Yep, let's see how he fares, plus I´ll mention some other stores out of town with some, shall we say, surprise discounts too for our sister dearest."

"That's evil, but hey go for it, Emmett deserves it and I am sure Jasper would enjoy some time by himself so he can go on his own to hunt."

"But are you sure you can do it? You have only discovered your power recently, and have only used it once"

"I am sure I have an older wolf brother who will make a perfect guinea pig," I said, looking at Seth, and advancing menacingly towards him.

"What, No! No! Please no Sant, please younger brothers have to stick together; remember our pact?" Seth was pleading and backing up. He looked terrified. I then jumped, getting closer to him, and the cuffed him in the back of the head before pulling back, laughing.

"Seth don't be silly, I meant Jacob, and you are right in that, we will solve our problems between the two of us younger brothers, to the outside and especially older Brothers we are united"

"Awe so cute," Jake had apparently heard the last part of my speech and decided to enter the room to tease us.

I held up my Dragon Pendant in front of Jacob

"Jacob, you must obey me, stare at the pretty Dragon, it is shiny and nice, you must obey my voice, and it is even easier to do so staring at the shiny Dragon right?"

"Yeahhhh" Responded Jacob, drooling a bit.

"Well Seth, it appears I can control my power easily enough. What Should I have Jacob do now?"

"Releasing him would be a good choice Son," A voice said from behind me.

"DAD!" The 3 of us exclaimed. He really was way too silent, I should have heard him approach; how could he be so sneaky?

"Yes boys that's me, good old Dad. Now Sant release your brother immediately."

"Aw, Dad!" I whined; what was it with parents ruining their children fun?

"Now Son, I don't like repeating myself," He said sternly to me.

"Fine!" I responded, then lowered my pendant, and draped it back over my neck. "Jake, wake up!" I told him, snapping my fingers for good measure.

"Uhh, what, what happened?" He appeared awed and confused, slightly disoriented and he was stumbling a bit.

"Nothing, nothing" I replied. I did not want him to be mad at me.

"Yeah Jake, it's all right" Said Seth. I nodded in thanks to him, and then we bumped fists and laughed at Jake´s expression. Out of all the brothers only Edward knew about our newfound sibling bond and in theory Jacob should know too, as he had heard us in the door, however he seemed to forget what he heard a few minutes ago, well so much better for us. Dad just rolled his eyes at the exchange, to his eyes we still were enemies.

"Fine, I`ll just forget about it, for now, you do have to learn how to use your power, especially as it looks to be really powerful. now go get ready for your exercise Sant, take a shower and change your clothes, beware you are going to get dirty and wet, while you do that I will go and make some breakfast for Seth and Jacob."

"Ok, Dad" I said.

I proceeded down to mine and Seth's now bathroom, gave myself a thorough shower, put on some sweatpants, and fumbled over with the shirt, wondering whether I should really put it in, I just did not want to put it on, yet the lingering body image and modesty issues in myself were not allowing me to just step into the kitchen bare chested. Fortunately I had no need to keep thinking it through, because I had not noticed Emmett creeping behind me and grabbing the shirt and taking it out of my hands.

"Hey Bro, nice shirt" Said Emmett and he twirled the shirt around his fingers.

"Hey give it back you big Oaf!" I exclaimed.

"Nah, you better chase me and get it if you want it." He said and flashed away with my shirt, and while I could certainly get another one from my drawers, my competitive nature was driving me on to take on the challenge and take down my older brother down again.

"I'll, get you Emmett" I shouted as I flashed downstairs.

"Whoa!" Exclaimed Jacob as the big bear tornado flashed past him.

"My baby brother is fast!" Exclaimed Jasper as I run past him.

He has excited the house, and was running through the beach, I followed him close behind, he started to dive into the water, and that's where I was able to catch him, it felt so easy, I felt so light in the water, my strokes where stronger and more graceful than a human could ever hope them being. I was able to catch my brother, and even though I was way smaller than him I used to my advantage and began wrestling him down, the shirt long forgotten, bragging rights was what was now on the line. He had more experience in wrestling with brothers I am sure, however I was stronger and quicker and had a string drive to prove myself over, just basic testosterone competition at this point. I remembered the single mixed martial arts class that I was able to take and quickly attempted a takedown, yet he was able to held his ground, which frustrated me, but he attempted to tackle me and by instinct I just moved away, and then Emmett crashed down on the sand, he stood up spitting some. I decided to hell with it, jumped on his back and wrapped my arms around his neck and just decided to try to choke him, with my strength he tapped out fairly quickly.

"I am the Champion! I win, I win," I was shouting like crazy and jumping up and down, out of impulse I performed some impressive gymnastics, I was so hectic I had just forced my big goliath big brother to tap out to me, I was just a small, scrawny.. Oh well no technically speak no longer scrawny. But it was still a sweet victory as younger brother to actually be able to beat my older brother.

Yikes Emmett must not be happy, first Bella beat him up, now Sant" Said Jasper

I turned and to be honest, Emmett indeed did not look as happy or pleased as I was. He was fuming a bit and giving huge punches to the water as if he was having a tantrum. I rolled my eyes at his antics and walked to bump fists with Seth.

I decided to let Emmett be, at least for now. Our brothers kept staring at him, yet Seth and I just walked away down to the house to meet our father, ready to see what brotherhood ritual had he prepared for us to "bond".

**A/N:** Hope You Liked Please Review!


	20. Learn from your Brothers

**DISCLAIMER: Me Not Own Twilight (Sadly)**

**A/N: **Dear readers, I apologize for leaving this fanfic un-updated for so long. Hope you still enjoy it after all these time. Senior Year is crazy, and sometimes you just don't have enough time to write, and when you do, inspiration doesn't want to hit. Please leave a Review, it really helps me to write when I see that my work is appreciated, suggestions and constructive criticism are also always welcome.

Enjoy!

As usual, thanks to my Beta Jules Ann, she is the best!

**Chapter 20 – Learn from your Brothers**

SPOV

"Dad!" We screamed at the same time.

"What? This is punishment after all my baby boys"

Seth and I blushed at the nickname, before retorting over

"No Fair Daddy!" I said. "Yeah Daddy, this sucks!" Added Seth.

What was before our eyes was quite baffling, we wondered how on earth had Dad done all of this without us noticing. Assembled before our eyes was the most complex obstacle course I have ever seen. I shuddered reflexively thinking back on school and my "amazing" success in gym class, where if I got hit only a dozen times with a ball, aside from tripping by myself thrice, and by others five more times, that was a "good" day.

How could he? I hated the whole setup, crawling through a mud pit, balance beams, rope climbs. This was a complete and utter torture for me. It was not the physical strain given my new form, but the mental idea of me actually having to go through it. Seth did not look too fazed by it.

"While I really wanted to make you go through all of this, I have decided against it seeing as you have suddenly bonded in a way that I am sure will mean that I would soon have both of you in my study for some mischief that you will get into together instead of mischief by fighting each other"

However, there is something that I am going to do.

I blinked a few times, because I had a sense of Deja Vu, me and Seth were flying through the air and landing on the mud pit! The experience was not really identical, as instead of my two older brothers it was just me and Seth in the mud pit. I did not even bother with token complaining this time instead I went straight to Seth and began grappling him, trying to get him even more dirty than he got me. I scoped a handful of the mud and gave him a noogie before pulling back laughing.

"This means war!" He screamed.

We laughed it off, and began play wrestling, just the two babies of the family rolling around like little children, as their father beamed proudly at his sons with a smile on his face.

Edward POV

I could tell by the look on their faces before they left that both Sant and Seth were really worried about their upcoming "punishment" as I read Dad`s mind though, I almost laughed aloud.

No you don't this might alert them and I want to frighten them some more

I nodded my Head Slowly so as not to let my younger brothers see me. But when they actually went away, with Dad with a Hand on each of their shoulders, as if foreshadowing a possible escape attempt; I let my laughter rang out through the House. Alerted by the Sound I felt Jacob waking up because his thought started to become more coherent.

Food, steak, delicious... Whoa! Ed is laughing I wonder what that is? Where is Dad? Why hasn't he come to wake me up?

I let him come over before explaining:

"Dad has Sant and Seth scared out of their guts, he is going to make them think he is going to "punish" them, yet he is only going to get them to mud wrestle"

"Huh, that's nice actually"

"Yeah it is"

"I actually need some exercise in case the brats decide they need to tag team on us, mind practicing bro?"

"Sure" I said. "Nothing else to do anyway"

Jacob attempted to take me down from behind; we rolled around for a bit until we knocked a table over.

CRASH!

Please, Please let it not be broken or Mom will kill us. I thought.

Fortunately it wasn't, and I gave Jacob a sharp slap to the back of his head.

OW!

"Let's take it outside if you're still up to it"

"Yikes that hurt. Ok I sure am, let's head out"

As we headed out I wondered how we were that lucky, inevitably when we were foolish enough to wrestle inside something always got broken. We headed out toward the wrestling ring that was specifically set up for this purpose.

"Hey guys mind if we join you?" Asked Jasper, as he pulled a not very happy looking Emmett alongside.

Meh, I still can't believe Sant beat me, I don't know why but it feels even worse than losing to Bella in arm wrestling.

I chuckled slightly to myself; apparently he had not gotten over that Incident, even though it was well over 5 years ago. In response I felt him glaring at me. Not bothered or caring in the slightest we decided on a tag team match, me and Jake against Emmett and Jasper.

We took our fighting stances and the combat began, Jake started off with Jasper, they rolled around, Jacob was able to dominate Jasper for a short while and he tagged me in. I decided to let Emmett get the fight he so seemed to want, so I allowed Jasper to tag Emmett in. However as Emmett tagged in, I was shocked when he quickly launched at me with a closed fist, that was a no - no when we fought between ourselves as it tended to end with an Injury to someone and in turn a nice chat in Dad`s study for all the others. I quickly side stepped, yet Emmett seemed fueled by anger, and gave a deep guttural growl before lunging for my neck.

Carlisle POV

I decided to leave the little duo to their fun and rallied back into the house in order to get them some towels and swimming trunks. Luckily enough, I passed by the wrestling ring, and what I saw shocked me, It was my "Eldest" son, Emmett with his teeth very close to his brother Edward`s neck.

I gave a deep growl; I needed to distract Emmett so he would not hurt Edward. As a coven leader, my growl is more powerful than theirs and it has a certain tone to it that tends to make younger vampires freeze in their tracks. My sons specially knew that I only used it when I was really, really angry at what they were doing.

"Drop your brother NOW Emmet Dale Cullen" I half growled, half snarled.

Emmett did obey that, however, what I did not expect was that he flashed next to me and guess what? He growled back at me.

"Did You Just Growl At Me Little Boy?" I wanted to give Emmett a small chance to apologize, to slightly gain some mercy in his upcoming punishment.

He growled again.

I quickly grabbed him by the wrist and began applying sharp swats to his bottom.

SMACK! Emmett SMACK! Dale SMACK! Cullen! How Dare You SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Be so disrespectful SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Emmett began howling immediately, I don't dwell when punishing the boys, normally they would be sent to their room or my study, but if they really pushed the line I had no qualms about spanking them right wherever they are when they misbehave, especially if only their brothers are there. I never do this when the boys are with their sisters. I proceeded to lower Em.'s trunks, and began applying rapid swats to his bare bottom.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Ow! Ow! Owiee! I´m sorry Dad, I´m sorry!

Finally!

"Yes you better be sorry" I scolded my errant son. "Now March yourself to the Den, and stand in the corner"

I am sure Emmett would have been beet red if he was a human right now, no teenager has ever liked to be reminded that he is just a child by being sent to stand in a corner for being naughty.

"But..."

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Owww!"

"Do not disobey me little boy, you are in enough trouble as it is, don't make it any worse"

He obeyed, turned around and flashed back towards home, my 3 formerly wrestling sons; Jacob, Jasper and Edward were frozen on the spot, watching me chastise their brother. I also saw Sant and Seth coming back, covered head to toe in mud, however instead of being loud and boisterous they were tiptoeing towards their brothers avoiding eye contact with me. I immediately knew why.

I started to flash toward the house, seeing the apparent relief in my youngest faces, so instead of going to the house, I kept on running some more, doing a full circuit of the island and ending up by sneaking up behind Sant and Seth whom I proceeded to grab by their shoulders.

"Hey Boys, back from the pit already?" I asked.

"Oh, ah yes Dad?"

"It's is very naughty to eavesdrop on your brother punishment boys."

"But..."

"Yes I know, the others were watching, that's why I won't be punishing you this time, however beware of the next time you eavesdrop because you will end up over my lap."

Sant POV

_Yikes! I really hope I don't end over his lap any time soon._

"Yes Daddy," me and Seth said nodding our heads together.

"Well, at least seeing that can help you in learning something, especially you Hatchling, it is not a good idea to defy me, I am your Father and I expect you to obey me when I tell you to do something, if you don't believe me ask your brothers why defying me is a bad idea" Dad said, while eyeing each of my brothers, who were lowering their heads as if they had done something naughty and were unconsciously rubbing their behinds.

"You too Seth, remember what happened last time."

Seth blushed deep red! It was estrange seeing his reaction, I was getting used to all the pale faces around here. I couldn't believe my brothers how could they challenge someone as awesome as Dad? Were they out of their minds?

Edward snorted in response to my thoughts.

"Well, we kinda were, I think all of us, but don't you worry little brother, I am sure sooner rather than later you will find yourself among Dad`s lap getting something for a transgression"

"No way, I will always obey Dad, I am a good boy"

"Yeah Right..." Chorused all my Brothers, even Seth.

"Hey" I muffled while launching myself back at Seth again, knocking him down.

"Give Wolf Bro!"

"No way!" We continued rolling around, Jasper Cheering for Seth, Jake rooting for me and Edward just watching in, amusement clearly on his face.

CPOV

I decided to let the boys for a while and meanwhile I flashed back to the house.

Emmett had obeyed me, he did not look happy; he was shifting his weight constantly. I smiled, he may look about 20 and technically is over 80, however in that position and with a grimace on his face, he looked just like a naughty little boy. Actually he was not the only one; all my boys always are my little boys to me, but especially when I have to punish them. I hereby have to insist that punishing your children hurts; I don't like making my boys cry.

I let out a long sigh

"Emmett look at me son" I commanded.

He turned and looked at me, guilt clear on his face

"Pops, Pop I am sooo sorry, I wasn't thinking, please, please don't be mad at me, please don't leave me dad, don't throw me out I beg you.."

I flashed next to my son and delivered two swats to his backside. Before pulling him into a tight hug.

"Emmett Dale Cullen, stop that rant this instant, you know you are my son and will always be, I love you, and no matter how naughty your behavior is I will always forgive you. You know that you are stuck with me as your father forever, just as your brothers, sisters and cousins will always be there for you too"

"Really Pops?"

"Always my bear always, we love you and all your goofy antics. I just want to know why where you acting like that Emmy."

He Flinched

"Just because Pops, I am sooo sorry"

"Emmy Bear, I love you, you are forgiven."

"Really Pops?"

"Sure"

I proceeded to quickly flip him down over my knees as I sat down on a chair.

"Daaaad!" Emmet Screamed.

"However we still need to administer your punishment for such an incredibly naughty behavior"

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

Ow! Ow! Owiee! Daddy! Sob, Sob, Please! I am sorry!

"You better be sorry my son"

I am your father SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! and I expect respect. SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! I expect you to be a good example to your younger brothers SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! and you do NOT attack any member of this family SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Yes Pops, yes! Please, it hurts! Whaa! Whaa!

"Shh, Shh, Emmy were all most done, deep breaths Em deep breaths, almost done"

"Almost? Please Pop it hurts please, please no more!"

"Emmett Your Behavior today was atrocious, I won't tolerate this, I hope this lesson sticks with you at least for a couple of years, you are going to get you age with the belt"

"What?! No Way Pops! That's Too Much! I can't take 65 of those!

"Don't Worry Son, I meant your physical age, not your real age"

SWISH, SWISH, SWISH, SWISH, SWISH

SWISH, SWISH, SWISH, SWISH, SWISH

SWISH, SWISH, SWISH, SWISH, SWISH

SWISH, SWISH, SWISH, SWISH, SWISH

"Ow! Ow! Daddy! I am sorry! Wha! Wha! Wha!"

I picked Emmett up and threw the belt as far away as I could.

"Emmy Bear, shush, I love you my bear, I am so sorry I had to do that!"

Sniff! "Don't be sorry pops, I deserved it"

"I love you Emmy Bear"

"I love you too pops!"

After we talked about what was bothering him I asked "Race you back?"

"You are on!" He said, and we rushed back to the beach.

I felt my heart go warm at the sight of my baby's mock wrestling

"All Right I do believe this is a tie"

"Dad!" They all screamed at once.

"Eddie, I am so sorry, please forgive me bro"

"I forgive you Em, and don`t call me Eddie"

"Thanks Eddie"

This ticked Edward enough to reenact his younger brother`s antics with his older brother.

Thus the sun settled down, with me laughing at my boys wrestling tournament.

**A/N: **Love you all! Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


End file.
